Un Cielo Eterno
by Nuria Sato
Summary: Nono raised his hand, index finger outstretched ready to seal young Tsunayoshi's flames, only for his hand to be intercepted by a smaller one,"You can't, they're mine" and his breath hitches as his eyes meet resolved orange orbs. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Un Cielo Etorno - A Eternal Sky. Translated from google and all language translations will be from there-apologies in advance, I don't mean to offend anyone.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's too awesome and while I can be awesome it doesn't reach that level of awesome. This is my first time writing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, so I hope it goes well and is well liked. Do enjoy this because I know I am going to enjoy writing it!

Summary: Nono raised his hand, index finger outstretched ready to seal young Tsunayoshi's flames, only for his hand to be intercepted by a smaller one,"You can't, they're mine" and his breath hitches as his eyes meet resolved orange orbs.

Warnings: Overprotective!Guardians, Child!Guardians (for now), Mama Bear!Nana, Strong!Smart!Tsuna and Reborn-'cause the shit he does and comes up with deserves a warning.

Extra Warnings: This is being typed up on wordpad so please forgive me if there are any typos/grammer mistakes, I need to re-install Microsoft Word and it's going to take a while!

-  
Prologue.  
-

Nana knew the instant her brown eyes met her newborn son's equally brown ones that he was going to grow to be a kind and wonderful man and she is going to be there every step of the way and watch him transform into that man.

She cooed softly at him, her fingers lightly brushing the brown tuff on his head and watched delightedly as his own fingers stretched, reaching out for her's and then clasping his fingers around them. She gasped softly as a tingle ran up her arm, Kami her son had quite the grip despite being a newly born, she thought! Well, looked like her son was going to be just as strong as his papa! She giggled, turning to the man who had given her such a bundle of joy.

Iemitsu grinned at his wife, running his hands through his beloved's hair. "Oh Nana, My Nana, thank you for bringing our child into this world." He said it earnestly, with love pouring from his words and eyes.

Nana smiled lovingly, "Tsunayoshi," Iemitsu blinked at her, "Our son's name will be Tsunayoshi, my Tsu-kun!"

Iemitsu smiled fondly, planting a kiss on the crown of his Nana's head before bending over his wife's form and peering at his young child. His eyes gazed in awe at his son-who upon seeing another figure let out a small sound, his left hand reaching out for him. Breath caught in his throat, Iemitsu offered his right hand to his son watching closely as his son captured the tip of his index and middle finger in his own tiny hand. Eyes widening at the grip, he came to the same conclusion Nana had and laughed softly. "Tsunayoshi, papa's going to teach you to be just like him!"

As if understanding his words, Tsunayoshi let out a gurgle, grip tightening and Iemitsu's heart pumps faster at the warmth that came with it. Within him, his flame reacts-his own body heating and Iemitsu gasped, lightly letting go of his son as to not jostle him and took a step back trying to control his flame. ' _What was that!?'_ Iemitsu thought, he was always one to be in control of his flame especially around his wife! Said wife turned to look at him questioningly, her thoughts expressed on her face 'is something wrong?'. Iemitsu shook his head, grinning so to ease her. "Our son is amazing! Papa's so proud of him!" Nana beamed at her husband, turning back to coo at her son again-"Hear that Tsu-kun, Papa said his proud of you and so is Mama!"

And he was, now that he had regained control of his flame he stared at his son with a new perspective, after all his son had just enticed his flame to respond to his own. Iemitsu hadn't seen his son's flame manifest but he _had_ felt it-in the moment his fingers touched his son's, his son had enforced his flame to create a connection. Now, not many mafioso's new that dying will flames(the mafioso's that did know about them) could be used to establish a connection. A connection that could be used to track down people-as long as the flames had touched.

His son had lighted his flame (you just couldn't see it) and even urged his papa's flame to connect with his! His grin grew, chest puffing with pride and Iemitsu knows that his son will grow to be powerful with a firm and unwavering resolve that many will willingly follow.

Lost in his newfound realisation regarding his son, Iemitsu is oblivious to Nana's gaze as well as the new perspective she looks at him from.

Nana is not as ignorant like many people believe, she is in fact rather observant but unlike others is well aware of which observations she should share and which she should keep to herself. This recent observation she has made will be kept in the latter category. Nana knew her husband was most likely not a construction worker like he claimed he was. Some of the postcards her husband sent were simply too farfetched but she wasn't going to pry. She briefly wondered if she should-especially since they have a child now.

She had been watching the father-son interaction closely not wanting to miss a single thing(after all, these will be precious memories of her Tsu-kun) and therefore caught sight of the sudden soft, light orange glow from inbetween the two hands. Nana would have thought it to be a trick of the light but it is past midnight and the hospital lights are bright and white. There is no orange light within the hospital room that would have caused a glow like that especially within the enclosed space in her Tsu-kun's palm. She didn't know what it was or what it meant but having looked from the corner of her eyes to discern her husband's reaction and mentally noting every little thing down(for later observations) she realised Iemitsu wasn't surprised, meaning this isn't the first time he had seen the glow-whatever it was. So she decided to keep this to herself, a lack of reaction from something strange indicated that person had already seen something like that before or had witnessed even stranger things.

For that reason and because her husband, irrespective of his take-things-easy-and-go-with-the-flow attitude, always meant well and if it had been alarming he would have long since had it dealt with so she had no cause to be panicked or worried.

Both parents lost in their muses were unaware of the fixed, intent look their son had on them. Had a nurse walked in she would have flitted in astonishment at the mature, knowledgeable stare the baby had on his parents because it would have been _abnormal_. For no baby should have a studious gaze on their parents let alone a _newborn_ baby, specifically a glowing one with orange flickering.

Baby Tsunayoshi peered up at the two people who had been around longest and knew instinctively that they were his parents because he had a feeling in his tiny chest _mineminefamilymine_. And that feeling had only increased when he had touched them- a tingly feeling going through his small body before setting with a light flutter in his chest. He let out a pleased sound.

Nana blinked, startled at the sound and feeling a slight tug on her maternity dress, looked down to see her son gazing at her, eyelids fluttering, making her realise her son was feeling sleepy. She put her newest observation at the back of her mind to ponder on later, rocking her son softly. Beside her, Iemitsu smiled looking over his new family.

xXx

This is just the beginning and I will have the next chapter uploaded soon. I hope you enjoyed this mini pre-cap of the whole story-I actually wanted to give an insight on the family bond between the Sawada family. There will be no bashing-well not planned ones anyway, I'll drop a warning if there is.

I do have other stories but being an avid reader and anime watcher-I'm watching one anime and then writing/reading a story then watching another anime and writing/reading stories about that. I'm sure you get the gist of it by now. I actually-using the sticky notes app have one list of stories to read and another of anime to watch so yeah...but Katekyo Hitman Reborn just has something that's got me hooked. Other than the times I'm day-dreaming or going about my daily life, I'm internally vibrating with story ideas. Oops, that would sort of go into the day-dreaming category too.

Anyway's, do leave a review 'cause it's a writers fuel. Like a petrol car that only run's with petrol, writers run for reviews. So~leave a review!

P.S. The positive point for having wordpad means I can type phrases in other languages and not have the auto spelling checker blaring angry red squiggly lines at me beacause of my grammer/spelling mistakes. And frankly, I'm going to abuse it,

Arriverderci tutti~


	2. Chapter 2

Un Cielo Eterno - A Eternal Sky. Translated from google and all language translations will be from there-apologies in advance, I don't mean to offend anyone.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's too awesome and while I can be awesome it doesn't reach that level of awesome.

Summary: Nono raised his hand, index finger outstretched ready to seal young Tsunayoshi's flames, only for his hand to be intercepted by a smaller one,"You can't, they're mine" and his breath hitches as his eyes meet resolved orange orbs.

Warnings: Overprotective!Guardians, Child!Guardians (for now), Mama-Bear!Nana, Strong!Smart!Tsuna and Reborn-'cause the shit he does and comes up with deserves a warning.

Extra Warnings: This is being typed up on wordpad so please forgive me if there are any typos/grammer mistakes, I need to re-install Microsoft Word and it's going to take a while!

-  
Chapter 1 - Growing Up  
-

A now five month old Tsuna squinted his eyes, the tip of his tongue poking out from the side of his mouth, face scrunched up in concentration before smiling widely as the last block he had held in his hands now stood on another, completing his masterpiece!

His eyes roamed over the several blocks he had laid out, a small triangle in the center with a larger square around it and a circle surrounding both blocked shapes. He let out a triumphant cheer and clapped his hands delighted at his work. "Tsu-kun?" Blinking at the person who called out to him, he turned his head to face them and a smile lit his face glowing as he recognised the figure, _mama!_ He waved his hands happily, bouncing lightly where he was sitting, "Mmhm!"

Nana giggled taking quick steps to reach her son before sitting next to him, pulling him into her lap and brushing her hands through his growing soft hair. She had been in the kitchen cooking lunch when she heard her Tsu-kun, having finished and just wiping down the counter she quickly rushed over to learn what had made her son happy. Tsuna tugged at the apron his mama wore, gesturing eagerly at his work. Nana turned to look at what her son was signalling to, gasping softly as she stared at what he'd done. Looking at the blocks, she took in the triangle and the shapes adjacent to it absorbing in how each shape had two extra blocks piled on. Using blocked cubes, her Tsu-kun had created a triangle, a square and a circle. Being taller than him she noticed the gap right in the center of the triangle and the ten centimetre gap between each shape.

Swiftly Nana stood up, her son sitting on her hips with her left arm around him and quickly walked towards the fireplace within the living room, reaching it she picked up her cell phone, walked back and snapped a picture of her son's showpiece. Quickly, she sent the picture to her husband and placed Tsuna on the floor next to his work of art. "Tsu-kun, Smile." She chirped, pleased when her son did so and took another picture, sending that one as well. She picked Tsuna up again and praised him, "Mama's so proud of her Tsu-kun, he worked hard and did a good job with his blocks!" Happy with his mama's approval Tsuna let out another cheer.

Nana smiled softly at Tsuna's delight, holding his left hand as she bounced lightly on her feet adding to her son's exuberance sometimes twirling as she lost herself in her thoughts.

Tsuna is remarkably bright for his age-being able to crawl and sit up on his own already without any support. He was like all children, curious and by that Nana meant the fixation he had with exploring his proximates, the objects around him and books. He would play with wires (which had frightened Nana, how her Tsu-kun could have been hurt-) and fiddle with books, viewing images, (even the few encyclopedia's laying in the bookshelf they had-) and if he liked the photograph he would copy it! Though still being young the drawings weren't perfect but they were far more detailed than what any other five month old child was capable of. She is so proud of this and so is Iemitsu! She recalled the moment she had brought him shopping with her and the elated look he had given her when she gave him a pack of pecils and colours as well as a rubber ( _Oh,_ he had looked so fascinated with them, she couldn't resist buying it for him-). She, of course kept the sharpner to herself making sure to sharpen the stationary every time Tsuna had created another drawing.

And what wonderful drawings he made, each one had been kept safely within the confinement of the cupboard draws dedicated to her precious baby as well as several photo's. She had sent many to Iemitsu and he was overjoyed with each one he recieved. Nana was slightly dissapointed that he couldn't be there himself to see it but knew from her observations that his job is very important to him-regardless of the suspicions she had concerning his job. _She_ was there to witness all of these moments and ensure that her husband was well aware of what is going on in his son's life. She refused to have a disjointed family and will do whatever she can to keep her family together even if it meant being the connection between her baby and her husband! She is determined to have her husband understand that irrespective of the distance between them it gives him no excuse to not bond with their son. And Nana will put her foot down on this matter. She will also make sure that her son understands this though she doubted she's have to explain anything with how intelligent he was.

Nana had noticed how attentive Tsuna was whenever she communicated, be it to him or to anyone else, he would listen to every word carefully as if he understood the words they spoke. She also percieved the unnerved looks the shop keeper or neighbours would give to her baby, clearly uncomfortable whenever she had her son with her. It angered her-how dare they look at her Tsu-kun like he was strange, like he was _abnormal_. Her Tsu-kun is unique. _Special_ , and she would have no-one look at him as if he were an _abomination_. Her blood boiled at the glares some of them would even send his way.

She is thankful to the Kami for making her so observant because the observations she had made and were still in the making were what made it simple to piece information together, to _plan_. For she knows that plans will be necessary to establish her son's safety- _his happiness_ -and Nana will take steps for the sake of it. So she knows what to do if any _incidents_ occur regarding her son or around him. And she'll make _certain_ that they will never happen _again_.

A soft touch on her cheek brings her out of the arrangements to guarantee her son's future and she meets her son's concerned face(though it looked more like a pout). She smiles to reassure him that everything was okay(and always will be-) and he brings up his other hand tracing her features lovingly before burying his head in her shoulder. She raised her hand and rubbed his back, "Time for lunch Tsu-kun, Mama's made carrot porridge for you~."

Tsuna let out a sound to appease his mama. His mama had seemed upset earlier, whilst she had been twirling and he had wanted the look in her eyes to go away. Now it was gone so he felt better. There had been an itchy feeling in his mind-telling him to make his mama feel better and so he had, he really didn't like the sad look she had on her face and now the feeling was gone replaced by something that seemed to buzz. It was a happy one and it made Tsuna feel warm, he decided to always listen to that feeling. He didn't want that warmth to go away-especially since it helped him make his mama feel happy.

-  
Eight Months Old  
-

Tsuna obeyed that feeling again, jerking on his mama's dress in his mama's arms to keep her from leaving while his other hand gripped the railing near the stairway for emphasis-to _stay_. She wasn't leaving him alone rather she was dressed and had dressed him up to go out for shopping. He had wanted to go since he needed another notepad for his drawings but then that fuzzy feeling came saying- _nodon'tgostaystay_ -and Tsuna having promised to always listen to that feeling desperately tried to make his mama understand the same thing.

"Tsu-kun, Mama needs to get some groceries and you wanted a new drawing pad to draw in so Mama needs to go." Nana tried to explain. Once again Tsuna gripped his mama's dress, shaking his head.

"Is everything okay Tsu-kun? Do you not feel well?" Nana placed her hand to check her son's temperature just in case but no it was fine. Frowning, Nana wondered if his teeth were hurting him again. He is at his teething age.

Tsuna shook his head, clutching at his mama as frustration built inside him. He wanted to explain the reason behind his actions but knew that what he was thinking would come out differently. Confused at to how he should express his reasons tears gathered before spilling down his cheeks which only frustrated him even more-he _hated_ crying.

"Tsu-kun!" His Mama gasped. She hated to see him cry too. "Okay, okay Mama will stay, Mama will do grocery shopping tomorrow."

Tsuna blinked, peering at his mama before smiling. Nana beamed, glad her son's happiness had been restored. She'd only been eager to go grocery shopping now because there had been a sale but if her Tsu-kun didn't want her to go then she wouldn't.

After taking off their coats and shoes Nana put on her slippers and decided to cook evening dinner now then she'd have the rest of the day to spend time with her precious Tsu-kun!

Tsuna watched as his Mama made his way to the kitchen happy that she was staying, inside him he felt that warm fuzzy feeling flutter happily too and smiled clutching his t-shirt where his heart beated. He had done a good job!

He turned from where he sat arms already out and palm's flat and began crawling to the bookshelf in the corner of the living room. After getting there he reached out for the white book with a sun in the middle. Tsuna liked this book, sitting down he opened it and as usual stared in awe at the different shapes, colours and lines on the page. Later when Tsuna's mind would be able to comprehend what he saw he would realise that this white book-his _favourite_ one -is in fact a weather encyclopedia consisting of all the weathers and what colour the sky is when each attribute is in the sky. For now though he simply enjoyed the illustrations and the warm fuzzy feeling in his mind and heart- _secretly_ that was why this book is his favourite one.

Nana hummed happily as she'd finally finished tonight's dinner and could now spend time with her precious baby. After washing her hands she quickly dried them before hanging the towel back on it's rail and making her way out of the kitchen and to her Tsu-kun ready to spend the rest of the day with him.

She smiled fondly when she caught sight of her son in the corner of the living room viewing the images from the weather encyclopedia book. She didn't understand his fascination with it but as long as he was happy, that was all that mattered. Originally, the corner of the living room had in fact been the place for ornamental objects and vases for her flowers but Tsu-kun had, (when he'd learnt to) always crawled to the study room (Iemitsu's) and brought books from there to the living room or stayed there and gazed at the book that held his interest then. It had come to be a bit of a bother that always sent Nana in a frenzy and worried state wondering where he'd disappeared to, (don't get her started on the time he was searching for a good place to stare at the books) so she took things into her own hands. Removing the objects on display she'd replaced them with the books that had her Tsu-kun's interest or the ones he had looked at more than once. It had helped a great deal even making her Tsu-kun stay in the living room though sometimes he'd still go back to the study room and get new ones. Nana never objected because her son enjoyed it and because he'd never leave them lying about and frankly Nana did enjoy a tidy environment and her Tsu-kun is _very_ tidy for his age. She _knows_ her son get's that trait from her because Iemitsu had a horrible habit of leaving his things lying about.

Knowing not to disturb her son's _reading time_ , she switched on the T.V going through her mental notes letting her know the cooking channels on during this time. She sat down on the couch and blinked when the T.V came on displaying the last channel that had been on-the news.

Nana giggled turning to face her son who upon hearing her laugh peered up at her, "Tsu-kun, were you watching the weather forecast earlier?" Her Tsu-kun blinked at her then turned to face the T.V, now her Tsu-kun didn't know the channels but he did pay close attention to the symbols in the corner of the T.V that changed with each channel, she watched closely as her son noticed the symbol before turning back to her, nodding his head. She smiled, ( _Oh,_ how clever her Tsuk-kun is~) he really did love the weather, she thought, when he grows up he's going to know quite a lot about the weather! She wondered if he'd be a meteorologist when he grew up. She laughed, "You really love learning about weather's don't you Tsu-kun?" Tsu-kun stared at her later bobbing his head in acquiescence no doubt recognising the word-it is his past and current leisure activity. With a small grin she turned her attention back to the T.V lifting the remote from beside her, about to change the channel when-'Breaking News' suddenly appeared on the screen.

Nana leaned back slightly surprised _'Breaking news? In a small town like Namimori, it's very rare to have breaking news! Must be something really important!'_ She quickly took mute off(she didn't know how he managed it but her Tsu-kun always kept it on mute when watching the weather forecast-only interested in the moving pictures) and began absorbing the information.

"At exactly twelve-forty-five, there had been a robbery attempt at Namimori's Bigger and Better Grocery store-" Nana's eyes widened, taking in the man in baggy brown jeans and a black top handcuffed and being escorted into a police car by an officer, the store in discussion in the background, some customers and some workers walking out and getting interrogated by other officers, one being the store manager Nana knew, Yamada-san! "-the burgular had barged in with a gun in hand and held one of the female workers at gunpoint demanding money from the counter and had threatened to kill the young woman. A few of his accomplices also barged in preventing customers and workers from leaving, some of them even holding children as hostages! But the manager Yamada-san cleverly tricked the burgular's, stating he would give them the money then proceeded to pretend he was, when in fact he pulled out a pepper spray and a gun of his own aiming the pepper spray at one burgular and shooting another in the right leg and left arm. Encouraged by his bravery, Fujita-san, 38 years old and a regular customer at the store advanced towards two other burgulars knocking one of them down with a fist and lashing out at the other with a kick to the knee and pinning them both down, following his example was Harada-san, a seventeen year old teenaged boy who had came to the store regarding his mother's errand, using the skateboard he had been holding, he striked one burgular in the chest and an unsuspecting one on the head and sprang towards another three bringing down one and pushing the other two towards Yamada-san who sprayed them in the eyes. One of these burgulars happened to be the one holding the female worker at gunpoint who upon being freed stomped on the man's foot and smacked the gun out of his hand which was swiftly picked up by Yamada-san thus leaving him armed with two guns. Invigorated by the brave acts of the three males the other customers began interfering, overwhelming the theives and taking back their children! Shibata-san, you were one of the hostages, could you please tell us more?-" Nana blanked the noise out of her mind. Shibata-san she had noticed, whilst a good person tended to exaggerate-something Nana did not need at the moment.

Namimori's Bigger and Better store is where she often shopped at, she had also planned to go there this morning. Her breath hitched in her throat and she briskly made her way to her son lifting him up and holding him tightly, "Oh Tsu-kun, is this why you were stopping Mama from going? Mama doesn't know what she would have done if you had been taken hostage?!" She truly didn't just thinking of the situation they could have been in made her feel as if her heart was being squeezed. Sure, the situation had been dealt with but it didn't stop the terror she felt at someone taking her Tsu-kun away! Internally, Nana decided this was also a circumstance she should be prepared for. Walking back to the couch she placed Tsuna in her lap lowering her eyes to meet his only to freeze.

Orange orbs with flecks of gold and brown met hers and her breath left her only able to stare at the colours in her son's eyes. It wasn't the first time she had seen this change-the first time being when she had been ill with the flu and had been in the kitchen preparing to make some soup for herself only to be blocked by her son and the colour of his eyes, firmly set on her and not allowing her to go any further into the kitchen. Before she could comprehend why her son was insistent on keeping her out of the kitchen or why his eyes were not the usual brown there had been loud banging on her front door. She hastily walked towards the door wondering who it could have been, swinging open the door only to see her neighbour Suzuki-san, red in the face, breathing harshly and eyes dilated who then began shouting, "Are you okay? Is something wrong with you? I can smell gas all the way in my home!"

She'd been shocked natrually, quickly explaining that she had a flu before Suzuki-san decided to take charage calling someone to deal with the gas leakage and then demanding that both her and Tsuna stay in her home until it was dealt with. Agreeing and knowing better than to go against her neighbour when she was in this state she'd immediatly went to get Tsuna only to notice he'd followed her. Picking him up, Nana looked at his eyes only to see they were brown again but Nana knows what she saw ( _just like that time in the hospital when her son's palm glowed when her husband placed his two fingers within it_ ). Like last time she kept this new observation to herself. Only cementing the thought even more that her Tsu-kun is special.

She smiled and gently traced her son's face, "Your eyes are beautiful Tsu-kun, Mama wonders if you got them from Papa?" Because she most certainly didn't have eyes that changed colours.

Tsuna stared at his mama, he didn't understand what was being said on that big box he saw his favourite pictures on(except they moved) but he hadn't liked the saddened look on his mama's face, even that fuzzy and tingly feeling felt strange. It made his chest hurt and feel as if something big was on it-he didn't want to feel like that again.

He leaned into his mama's touch enjoying the soft, loved and safe feeling he always felt when in his mama's embrace eyelids lowering and Nana is amazed at how handsome her son's eyes look and that determined it-her son's eyes are from her husband. Because only her husband's eyes had made her heart beat fast and from her son she experienced the same loving and protective gaze her husband often had. The resemblance is great. She giggled, "So, Mama's got a hero to save her even when Papa's not here!"

Tsuna's eyes opened, the golden glow even stronger and orange blazing and though not truly understanding what his mama said the fuzzy feeling told him to nod and he did.

-  
Eleven Months Old  
-

One of the windows of the Sawada home on the second storey was slightly open. The maroon, flower patterned curtains billowed softly letting in light breezes of wind aiding to cool the two occupants in early October. It was rather hot despite the fact that it was late autumn. A figure shuffled on the queen sized bed utilised by two people, a thin cream coloured blanket with light maroon rose coloured patterns lifted, small chubby hands scrunching it up before tossing it away revealing the form of a toddler. Brown spiky hair slightly mussed from just waking up and equally brown eyes blinked rapidly trying to rid the sleep in them. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and white shorts. Raising his hands he wiped the crust on either side of his eyes and gazed at the fluttering curtains.

Tsuna huffed unable to sleep. He turned to face his mama who had been sleeping beside him. Crawling closer to his mama he reached out, his right hand brushing the brown lock of hair and tucking it behind his mama's ear. He lightly patted her head.

Nana sighed letting out a small moan as she turned on her side, slowly opening her eyes when she felt the light pats on her head. A small smile came upon her face, widening even more when she noticed here son's eyes. A soft orange that glimmered in the darkness. "What is it Tsu-kun?" Her son stretched his hand out pulling at her wrist and Nana understood-her son wanted her to sit up. Back now resting against the pillows lined up with the headboard, she placed her son in her lap."Will you tell Mama now?" She asked sweetly.

Tsuna stared at his mama, determined to finally say what he'd only been able to express in actions. He had practiced whenever his mama was in another room and had less chance of hearing him, being sure to say the words quietly so it didn't ruin the surprise. And now was the time to surprise his mama. So taking in a breath he parted his lips, "Tsuna loves mama!" He said the words with gestures, first pointing to himself then his chest and lastly pointing to his mama.

Nana's eyes widened at the sweet voice pouring with even sweeter words, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, "Oh Tsu-kun!" Tsuna blinked eyes turning brown, concerned at the tears in his mama's eyes. He had wanted to make her happy! His lower lip wobbled, tears ready to come out in a flood when a pair of hands cupped his face. "No, no don't cry." He looked at his mama questioningly, eyelashes wet with unshed tears. Understanding that her son wanted an explanation she spoke in a soft, reassuring tone. "Mama was so happy that she couldn't help but cry but these tears are different. They're from happiness! Tsu-kun made mama so happy with his words that mama's heart overflowed with love and came out as tears! Mama loves her Tsu-kun too~."

Tsuna smiled, not deciphering all her words but able to grasp that he had made his mama happy-which was exactly what he'd been aiming for! Letting out an exuberant sound he waved his hands in the air. Nana smiled, "Now Tsu-kun, this is supposed to be bed time. Come now, let's go back to sleep!" Nodding in assent to his mama's words he slipped out of his mama's lap watching as she adjusted the pillows so they could lay their heads on them.

He sighed happily as his mama pulled him into her arms, pressing him lighlty against her chest.

Nana hummed stroking her son's head enticing him to go back to sleep. As she watched her son slowly give in to sleep, she glowed in rememberance of her son's words. His first words, a sentance dedicated to her! At eleven months, children would only let out sounds unable to form words let alone a sentance. And her Tsu-kun had done both, he was so intelligent! If only Iemitsu had been present to hear them. She frowned unhappy that his job kept him so busy, she'd tell him all about it on the phone, she decided. For now though she would bask in the happiness her son's words had brought her allowing them to lull her into sleep.

-  
One Year Old  
-

Iemitsu grinned as he brought in the cake his Nana made. His boy is turning one today. He swept his eyes across the room taking in the streamers and balloons that decorated the room. A 'Happy Birthday' streamer was hung upon the side wall above the fireplace, balloons on either side. The balloons were a mix of different shades of blue's with silver one's dotted on them, the streamers a silvery white and gold. From each corner and the middle of each side of the room were triangle streamers in bright colours attached to the ceiling light. Star sequins, glitter and different coloured/patterned balloons lay all over the room, it would be a chore to clean up later but Iemitsu is in it for the special moments. In the middle of the living room was a low table. Covering it was a shiny blue cloth that caressed the ground with silvery clouds patterned on them. Tied to the table was a larger white balloon with a big blue 'one' on it! Biscuits, cupcakes, brownies, lollipops and an assortment of other sweets lay on the table. Sandwiches in different shapes, pancakes in animal shapes, the mangoes, watermelons and apples in fish shapes!(He loved these the most, they reminded him of his tuna-fish!) Purple grapes, black currants, blueberries, green grapes, pineapples, orange melons and strawberries were put together on several sticks looking like rainbows. Banana's were on ice-lolly sticks, wrapped in chocolate with sprinkles all over them. All in all his Nana had outdone herself!

Now back to finding his tuna-fish! He grinned as he caught sight of him, placing the cake in the middle of the table he walked in his son's direction before stopping next to the couch they'd shifted to one side. "Tuna-fish! Where's my Tuna-fish? Papa wants his Tuna-fish! Where is he?!" Iemitsu's grin grew as he watched his son squirm on the side of the couch shoving himself closer to it and decided to sweep in with an exclamation, "There he is!"

Tsuna squealed as he was picked up and tossed in the air, his papa doing it again thinking he was happy when he wasn't. Before his papa could do it a third time he gripped his papa's frontal hair attempting to stop him. His papa did, stop that is asking, "What's the matter Tsuna, don't you want to fly?!" He clung to his papa's shirt and shook his head, "Tsuna gon' fly himself!" He proclaimed. And that fuzzy feeling buzzes agreeing with him. He beamed.

"Is that so? Well I'm not going to stop you, a real man does things on his own! But Papa's Tuna-fish has a long way to go before he's a man so until then Papa will help his Tuna-fish fly!" With that decleration, he continued throwing and catching Tsuna.

Iemitsu laughed at his son's squeal. A week after Nana called, delightedly informing him of his son's first words ( _"He spoke a whole sentance Iemitsu, telling me he loved me!"_ ) he had quickly finished the paperwork he had before making his way over to Japan-it had been a week before Tsuna's birthday anyway!

His son could be very surprising, Iemitsu had been quick to realise. He was developing far faster than any child he had met (The arcobaleno's are a different matter) and was already capable of forming speech. He had not forgotten the first time he had touched his son and how their flames had resonated realising-after getting down from the high that his son had connected with him-that his son possessed sky flames, which forced Iemitsu into the light that his son _is_ a possible candidate for Vongola Decimo, him being the External Advisor and CEDEF leader. This brought an onslought of worry in him, he didn't want his son in mafia affairs but knew that with Tsuna being his child and a direct descendant from Primo's line he would _eventually_ end up getting involved. Besides that, Nono had expressed his wishes to see his son and with how intelligent his son was proving himself to be and being able to coerce a reaction from his flames Iemitsu was _very_ worried.

When he'd arrived, merrily greeting his wife before turning to pick up his son he had once again felt that brush of warmth coaxing his flame with Iemitsu quickly suppressing it before it manifested. And he didn't need to rely on his minor hyper-intuition to know that the same would happen if Nono and his son met-perhaps with any flame user his son met. _That_ had been hard to swallow followed up by the fact that, at one point he was going to have to train Tsuna. Irrespective of the fact that Namimori only had civillians with few Yakuza groups who without a doubt didn't know a thing about flames-it didn't mean that they did not _have_ flames. Flames existed within every being, it was like a main factor in the human body that few people in the world knew about and even few being able to manifest and control them. It was this peice of information that forced him to consider training Tsuna. If his son was capable of urging flames with his own then it was something very worrying yet held quite the _potential_. His son really had the harmonising factor of the sky singing in his flames. So, at a certain point he was going to have to train Tsuna perhaps when he was five-he was already walking, if only with support-because it will be around that time his son would interact with other children and if not taught any control he will literally be _playing with fire_.

"Ara, enjoying yourselves?" Iemitsu stopped throwing his son in the air turning to face his wife, only grinning at his son's indignant expression and the glare he wore(more like a pout). "Nana, Tsuna say's he's going to fly by himself!"

Nana gasped catching onto her husband's game, "No Tsu-kun! Don't fly away! Mama will feel so lonely if you flew away!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, shaking his head. No, he'd never leave his mama!

Nana giggled reaching out to take her son from her husband before setting her Tsu-kun on the floor taking his hand in her's and ecouraging him to take small steps towards the table. Using support Tsuna could already walk and Nana wanted to see her son standing on his own two feet and walking towards her one day. Therefore, made sure he walked with support around the house so that goal was completed as fast as it could be. Reaching the low table set in the living room she sat down and placed her son in her lap. "It's Tsu-kun's birthday so Mama made lots of special things for him. After all it's Tsu-kun's special day~!"

Iemitsu plopped down next to his wife, proud of the steps his son can make and adjusted the silvery-blue triangle patterned party hat his son wore. All three of them had one planted on their head. Tsuna was dressed in a white shirt with a black vest and black shorts. He sported black boots on his feet. Iemitsu was also dressed in a white shirt with black trousers, his feet clad in black socks. Nana wore a simple, flary, caramel coloured, strapped dress that ended just above her knees. She wore white leggings and her feet were bare. Her long brown hair was placed in a simple style. The sides of her pulled back and pinned to the middle of her head is a white pin with brown coloured gems.

"Alright Tsu-kun, let's cut the cake first!" At her words Iemitsu lighted up the candle shaped 'one'. "Blow the candle and make a wish!" Blinking, Tsuna gazed at the flame fascinated with its colour and slight movements-remembering what his mama said he leaned forward and let out a small _whoosh_ watching in amazement at how it disappeared. He was snapped out of his delight when his mama and papa began singing, "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Tsuna, happy birthday to you~! His two parents clapped their hands and cheered, Nana reaching out and placed the knife in her son's palm, clutching his hand and aiding him to cut the blue icing covered cake. She couldn't wait to see his expression when he saw the inside!

Tsuna smiled as he cut the cake in accordance with his mama before letting out an ecstatic gasp as he saw all the bright colours inside. Just like the rainbow his mama had once shown him. He turned to her, throwing his arms around her neck as he cheered, "Rainbow, rainbow!" Of course, still unable to say such words it came out more like, "Wainbow!" But it was understood by his parents.

Iemitsu smiled at his son's joy, he didn't understand why Nana hadn't wanted anyone from the neighbourhood over but agreed with her reasoning nontheless. "I just want it to be the three of us. It's Tsu-kun's first birthday and I want it to be a memorable one spent in the company of just us three." He wanted precious memories of their family too before he had to return to his famiglia and when he did, he had no doubt that as soon as he stepped foot into CEDEF's Headquarters he was going to be swamped with paperwork!

Nana had meant her words but there had been another reason behind not involving any of the neighbours, that reason being the unnerved looks sent her son's way had only increased when he had once greeted another neighbour and introduced himself, "Hello, me, Tsuna!" Nana had been swift to discourage anything hurtful that could have been said, "Ara, my Tsu-kun's amazing! Isn't he amazing Mori-san?!" The woman had scrunched her face up at her before marching off. Nana only wanting the best for her son explained to him, "Tsu-kun's really clever for his age and some people don't understand that." Since then, she'd noticed that her son barely talked with the neighbours but he would still wave at them. Nana was simply glad Tsuna had a slight grasp on who he should communicate verbally with and who he should with actions. The only neighbour that had accepted her Tsu-kun and adored him had been Suzuki-san but she'd had to return to Kyoto for her family.

She was _not_ going to be inviting over neighbours who refused to understand how special her baby was nor have them present on her son's special day with bland,empty birthday wishes and hardly any heartfelt actions or presents. Right now, she was enjoying her husband's company and her son's joy-she was not going to dampen this memory with the thoughts of people unworthy of being remembered this day.

And so the Sawada parents celebrated their son's first birthday merrily, rejoicing the growth of their son!

xXx

And there's the second chapter! I honestly don't know how many words there are let alone how many pages this would be on word. So I can't guarantee that all chapters will be however long this is.

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. Only one day and the fic is this well liked! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this one too and the coming ones!

 **PhoenixDash:** Thank you for pointing out that typo-I didn't even realise that mistake until you let me know! And no, Tsuna's birthday will stay the same, it's one day before my younger brothers-his birthday's on the 15th! Thanks, again! :-)

The next update will either be later this week or next week! Until then, Keep reading and reviewing! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Un Cielo Eterno - A Eternal Sky. Translated from google and all language translations will be from there-apologies in advance, I don't mean to offend anyone.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's too awesome and while I can be awesome it doesn't reach that level of awesome.

Summary: Nono raised his hand, index finger outstretched ready to seal young Tsunayoshi's flames, only for his hand to be intercepted by a smaller one,"You can't, they're mine" and his breath hitches as his eyes meet resolved orange orbs.

Warnings: Overprotective!Guardians, Child!Guardians (for now), Mama-Bear!Nana, Strong!Smart!Tsuna and Reborn-'cause the shit he does and comes up with deserves a warning. After reading a review from _Anon_ , I realised that perhaps I should add these warning in too; Possible BAMF!Tsuna and BAMF!Gurdians-because no child is able to create as much destruction as these are guys are going to!

Extra Warnings: This is being typed up on wordpad so please forgive me if there are any typos/grammer mistakes, I need to re-install Microsoft Word and it's going to take a while!

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows guys! I'm glad to know my story is well liked!

 **PczZitoO** : sí, usted puede escribir a mí en español -yo simplemente traducir de google. Gracias por la revisión de ti. Pido disculpas si algunas de las palabras no tienen sentido, no me refiero a ofenderte.

xXx  
Chapter 2 - Resolve and Training.  
xXx

"Come on Tsuna, one more round!" Iemitsu cheered.

Tsuna huffed, glaring at the orange cones his Papa had set in a circle in their backyard. Knowing his Papa would end picking him up and taking on the duty of the last lap if he didn't move-Tsuna scurried to finish the round, weaving in and out the cones like his papa had told him to.

Iemitsu beamed as Tsuna dashed to complete the lap, his Tuna-fish was now three years old. Smart, quick to learn and developing faster than any child his age, Tsuna behaved as if he was double his age. He had a wider range of vocabulary, a good sense of balance and awareness of his surroundings-he was already picking up on reading and writing as well! Drawing had come natrually like it would to every child but as Nana once claimed, Tsuna was proving to be excellent at it. Around this age, children would often scribble in different colours, draw stick people or what they liked the most but Tsuna had a broader range, an example-his illustrations of people were detailed, their body shape, facial features, hair colours-even the fingers!

After he got used to walking without support, (soon after he turned one) he would walk all over the house only crawling on the stairs though now, he walked up them either reinforcing himself with the wall or using the railing. Both himself and Nana had applauded the first time he had shown them. And now Nana had begun teaching him the alphabet and numbers which he was quickly grasping on to. He was so proud of his boy and Iemitsu get's the feeling that as his son grows that proudness would grow with him.

In the past two years, Iemitsu had taken five holiday's, each three weeks long and being the External Advisor and CEDEF leader _that_ was quite a lot. But he wanted to spend time with his family and watch as his son nurtured into an independant, strong man and so he would deal with paperwork quickly, issue orders and ensure everything was kept in check and when things were appropriately handled-events concerning Vongola tranquil-he would take holidays. A small part of him knew that being in such a high position in a mafia family like Vongola, there was hardly a chance of any peace lasting for long but he would take his chances-Turmeric or Oregano would contact him if it needed his immediate attention.

Especially considering the rate his son was maturing at, because the faster he developed the more profound his sky flames were becoming. He had thought that perhaps when his son turned five he would have to begin his training but he had miscalculated. He'd had to start training him two years earlier because of an incident.

During the time Tsuna began walking without support and they'd decided he no longer needed an eye on him when he clambered up the stairs he had unfortunately, tripped. Thankfully, Nana had been out in the backyard setting out lunch on the lawn and he had been about to call Tsuna down for lunch-just in time to witness his son trip and tumble down the stairs. He had rushed over, stopping the fall midway down the stairs and catching Tsuna in his arms. Before he could check if his son was okay, Tsuna having been startled had closed his eyes, crying softly which he had swiftly muffled when his eyes fell upon the soft, orange flames encompassing his son's frame. It wouldn't have done well for Nana to come over and check what had made their son cry.

Hand muffling his son's quiet wails and in his arms, he'd quickly sprinted up the few steps and locked them in his room. Directing his attention and inwardly cursing when the flames were still wrapped around his boy, he used the flame connection they shared, cajoling them into relaxing and returning and they had. Gazing at his son with awe as the full situation hit him, pride burst in his chest and he grinned widely.

Tsuna only opening his eyes when the hand on his mouth disappeared, blinked when he saw his Papa smiling at him. He didn't understand why his Papa was so happy-he had nearly fallen down the stairs! The panic that had risen in him when he tripped returned, only to be overtaken by that warm fuzzy feeling again and Tsuna sighed relaxing in that _safesafe_ feeling that filled him. He stared at his Papa who's eyes suddenly went big and round. How strange.

Iemitsu gaped, gawking at the golden, orange-reddish orbs that stared at him coolly. _'What?! His eyes-but how? Why? This has never happened before!'_ (Only it had-with Nana)Calming himself, he stared back at his son before pulling him into his arms and spinning around the room with him. "Wah, my Tuna-fish has such pretty eyes! Papa's never seen them before!" After a few spins, he placed Tsuna on the edge of the bed, crouching before him.

Noticing his son's eyes were still a soft, glowing orange, he thought back to the time him and his team had gone out for drinks to celebrate a successful mission, Oregano drunk, had exclaimed how handsome his eyes were when he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Taken aback by her comment he'd asked what she'd meant and she went on, explaining in a slur that his eyes would turn the colour of his flame and glow, (' _It's not fair! Why can't I have such beautiful eyes?!_ ') and it seems his son also had that trait except they didn't appear only when in Hyper Dying Will Mode, it seems.

Oh _god!_ Hyper dying will mode! His son had skipped Dying Will Mode and went straight to Hyper! Kami, his son was bringing out one surprise after another! Usually, training was a necessity before using flames and most certainly before entering Hyper Dying Will Mode, (though, only those with the blood of Primo running in their veins could achive it)- to be able to use that mode, an immunity needed to be built to the flames using the Dying Will Bullets. If not, it would exhaust the person and make them collapse, often leaving them with first or second degree burns sometimes third degree burns if they'd tried to stay in it for too long or forced their flames. It was why Iemitsu believed that flames were a double-edged sword. They could harm others _and_ their users. And because of that belief, along with his son having somehow achieved Hyper Dying Will Mode and sub-conciously being able to bring out his flames, Iemitsu _knew_ it was time for training.

He had straightened his back and faced his son only a small part of him aware his boss-aura was leaking out from him. He'd have to say what he wanted quickly before Nana decided to come and fetch them.

"Tsuna." He observed his son, taking in how his small form stilled, straightening up as much as it could and focusing his glowing orange orbs on him as if he understood his papa was going to say something important-and perhaps he _did_ -Iemitsu acknowledged, with how perceptive and brilliant he was. He continued, "Don't let Mama know you tripped down the stairs, okay?" His son blinked his eyes at him, cocking his head to the side-a silent question- _why?_

"Mama will be upset and she'll ask Papa questions too." He explained, adding, "You won't be able to go up the stairs on your own anymore, not without Mama watching you closely or helping you." _Okay_ , the last sentance was more or less a bribe-he knew how much his son preferred doing things on his own without aid. Hopefully it would work. He couldn't exactly tell his son he was capable of setting himself and others on fire now, could he?

He waited patiently for Tsuna to agree. His son was wise and well aware of what he should and shouldn't do like _lying_ but Iemitsu wasn't asking him to lie-only to hide the truth from his Mama, (which was in a way, an even bigger crime-not that Iemitsu understood how severe this could turn out to be, _should_ Nana discover her husband was asking her son to hide things from her). He also knew that his son was capable of independent thought and very much preferred being self-reliant. Therefore, he would wait for his son's decision besides, his fatherly instincts as well as his Hyper Intuition _hinted_ that it would be in his favour.

Tsuna stared at his Papa, contemplating what he'd been told. He loved his Papa as much as he did his Mama, though he didn't know how to show it and found it embarassing to say he did. His Mama had once told him why his Papa wasn't home often, (' _Tsu-kun's Papa is very busy with his work. He has lots of important things to do and has to stay where he works_ ~ _! He loves us very much though!_ ') and he understood that his Papa probably loved the work he did. And he loved his Papa. His Papa would never tell him _not_ to say things about what had happened to him if he didn't have a reason for stopping him.

He nodded.

Iemitsu grinned standing up and lifting his son in to his arms, he ruffled his Tuna-fish's brown hair walking towards the door and unlocking it. Before he could open it, a tug on his blue t-shirt made him looked down. He blinked to see Tsuna staring at him, eyes still orange, (oh, how was he supposed to make his son change eye-colours again?) mouth parting and closing as if wanting to say something. "What's the matter, Tuna-fish? You can tell Papa anything!"

His son released a breath, before fixing his blazing, orange coloured eyes on him intently. And Iemitsu's breath catches in his throat at the glowing resolve reflecting in them. His son gestured to himself then to his chest where his heart beat, and then to him.

"Tsuna loves Papa!" His son announced.

His eyes widened at the words, breath leaving in a _whoosh_ just as another one catches in his throat, making it clog and his eyes sting. When Nana had reiterated his son's first words and the actions accompanied with it over the phone, he had been shocked and then overwhelmed by feelings of happiness. His son had spoken his first word-no, not a word-a sentance, declaring his love for Nana!

The CEDEF leader knew his son loved him-it was in his actions, his shy yet obediant countenance and the way he looked at him when he believed he wasn't looking. There was also that one time when he'd been resting on the couch with his eyes closed, his son had walked over towards him, sitting in the gap left between his chest and the couch, patting his head and playing with his hair believing his Papa was sleeping. He'd turned over in his 'sleep' and had pulled Tsuna towards him, forcing him to lay down and tuck his head underneath his own. He hadn't left at all not even when he'd loosened his hold-only huddling himself closer and clinging to his t-shirt.

It was these small actions that assured him his son loved him, yet to actually hear those words and have those actions repeated only for him! Iemitsu felt as if his heart was going to burst out of chest, he looked at his son only to see him evading his gaze, face red, (eyes back to brown). Iemitsu chuckled before pressing his forehead to his son's.

"Papa loves Tsuna too! Very much." He said softly.

Tsuna gazed at him, cheeks flushed adorably as he beamed at his Papa's words. Iemitsu grinned when he noticed the awe held in his son's brown eyes for him.

He jerked out of the memory when he felt a pat on his cheek.

Tsuna finished his lap, appearing in front of his Papa. He waited for the usual praise his Papa would let out each time he completed a lap, scrunching his eyes after a moment when his Papa remained silent. He noted the blank look in his Papa's eyes much like the look his Mama often hand when she was thinking of another recipe to cook up. Wondering what his Papa was thinking-maybe something to do with his important work-he decided to wait.

After waiting for a while, Tsuna pouted, what was so important that his Papa couldn't pay attention to him?! He had even finsished his last lap! Despite the fact that he hadn't wanted to-he'd still completed it. Concluding that his Papa wouldn't realise he'd finished his lap until he snapped out of his thoughts, Tsuna lightly tapped his Papa's cheek.

"Oh, Tsuna!" Iemitsu exclaimed, blinking when he noticed the pout adorning his son's lips and the slight glare he was attempting to make (which he was failing at-only making himself more adorable). Now, Tsuna often expressed himself with his eyes or face so Nana and himself, putting their heads together would try to figure out the meaning's behind them-it wasn't hard but it made Tsuna laugh, believing he was good at hiding his thoughts. This paticular expression meant his son was annoyed with him but wanted something from him and he'd waited for a while to get it.

Pondering what it could be and trickling through his memories for anything that had put him on the recieving end of this expression, it dawned on him. Plastering on a confused look he asked, "What's the matter Tuna-fish?" His son's lower lip jutted out even more-pronouncing his pout and his son's eyes gained a slight sheen, forcing down the laughter bubbling in his throat he let out his next words, "Oh, now I know!" He bit the inside of his cheek when his son's eyes became more eager looking, a string of compliments leaving his mouth. "My Tuna-fish, you've finsished your last round! Papa's so proud of you, good job! Your becoming even more of a man day by day!"

Tsuna beamed, cheeks flushing in happiness at his Papa's words, that tingly feeling flowed all over his body warming his insides and delighting him even more! Hearing his Papa's voice, he listened closely to his words.

"Alright Tsuna, you've done your laps-how about some hide and seek?" Tsuna nodded, he liked hide and seek, it was one of his favourite games to play!

"I will count up to thirty and you will hide, then I will come to seek you out!" At those words Tsuna hankered off to find a hiding place and Iemitsu began counting aloud. He wanted Tsuna to have fun and play-like most children did. Tsuna was amongst the children who were more reserved about playing, preferring to read, look at the images in books or help Nana with the chores. His son was mature indeed but Iemitsu wanted him to enjoy his childhood, his life so that when he grew up and looked back he would have nothing but cherished memories looking back at him.

Besides that, hide and seek had been incorporated into his training regime-not that his son knew of course. Iemitsu fancied being well-planned in case of unexpecting future events. This was one of those plans. He wasn't always around and whilst he trusted the CEDEF agents he had sent out to protect his family in the background, with Tsuna adavancing the way he was he knew it wouldn't be long before his Hyper Intuition-or what he had of it-would warn him that he was being watched. And with how defensive Tsuna was regarding Nana, he would most likely confront them to learn of their intentions-which would ultimately somehow lead to his son discovering that his Papa wasn't exactly a construction worker. Iemitsu understood that with how gifted Tsuna was, it wouldn't be long before he discovered something was up and he'd be forced to reveal his true job-being the Exteral Advisor, the Young Lion of Vongola famiglia and independent branch organisation, CEDEF Boss. He wasn't stupid, once his son had set his mind to doing something, he remained set on achieving it-it was a stubborn attribute, one that no doubt he had probably gotten from him.

He moved from where he had been standing, beginning his search for Tsuna now that he had finished counting, still pondering about his son.

He had already seen signs of Tsuna having Hyper Intuition and putting two and two together realised his son's eyes change colours then as well as when he was determined to do something. It had been hectic-making sure Nana didn't discover their son's eyes changed colours, (not that he knew Nana already _knew_ and had surmised it was probably from him)or that their son was capable of summoning flames.

The first time had been when Tsuna refused to let him take both Nana and him out for a two-day trip to Okinawa. It had been a surprise he had planned wanting to spend time with his family in a place other than Namimori. He'd had everything prearranged-the hotel they would stay in, the places they'd visit- he told Tsuna that they would even go to the beach, it was mid-July and the weather was fantastic! But alas, his son had remained adamant on not going and then Nana gave in, saying if her Tsu-kun didn't want to go then they wouldn't before proceeding to the kichen to make lunch. Upset at the refusal he'd turned to his son and asked him why and so straightening up his shoulders and lifting his head to stare at him-his eyes coloured auburn with tenacity-his son shook his head and repeated in a more firmer tone that no, they wouldn't be going, before turning on his heels and walking away refusing to say anything else. Tickets hanging from his hand, he had only stared at his son's back only seeing Tsuna's eyes in his mind.

The next day, flopped on the couch and watching the news he'd been so shocked at the next topic discussed that he'd dropped Nana's homemade special juice consisting of blueberries, strawberries and apples-only hearing what was mentioned on T.V. In Okinawa, all of a sudden, the climate had changed completely different from what had been broadcasted, turning blue skies-gray and black, the summery breeze to harsh winds-that had caused a tsunami at the very beach Iemitsu had planned to take his family.

Nana had been out shopping leaving Tsuna in his care and he'd turned to look at his son, calling out to him and when his attention was focused on him, he'd asked in a deliberate, quiet tone if he had known about the climate change in Okinawa thus turning down the trip he had planned. Tsuna had moved his head, side to side saying he hadn't-only that the tingly feeling inside him warned him not to go and so he'd stopped them, ( _"I really did want to go Papa! I'm sorry for making you sad!"_ ) and that he had promised to listen to that feeling. It seemed his son had been drowning in guilt for saying no, bursting into tears when he had remained silent and clinging to his pant trousers.

Hurriedly, he had pulled Tsuna into his lap reassuring him that no, he wasn't sad or angry at him for listening to that feeling. It hadn't taken him long to realise that the tingly feeling his son spoke of was in fact-his Hyper Intuition.

It had completely cemented the idea of training his son.

Which brought them back to the current situation, Iemitsu grinned scouring the backyard grin growing, looks as if his boy had finally learnt how to hide himself properly! He had looked behind the few trees and bushes they had, in the corners and frankly-he noted-all over the backyard. Then the alarm bells began ringing-his son wasn't in the backyard! Tampening down the panic and clinging to rational thought, he yelled,

"Game's over Tuna-fish! You win! Papa can't find you!" Not getting a reply after fifteen seconds, (Tsuna was always quick to reply) and taking a quick sweep of the whole lawn-he began his search.

xXx

Tsuna sniffed, clinging to his shorts. He had been hiding like he was supposed to but then his Papa had come close to his hiding spot and not wanting to be found, he'd sneaked away when his Papa had looked deep in thought. There had been a small gap in their fence, enough for his body to get through and so squirming, he'd done exactly that. And now, as he soon realised-he was lost. Hiccuping at the thought, Tsuna shuffled his bent legs closer to his chest burying his head in them and did what any child would do when they were lost-he cried.

xXx

Iemitsu growled, glowering at a trash can close by to their house. He couldn't find his boy. Out of frustration, he kicked a stray can from the overfilled bin before his son's voice echoed in his head, in a chiding tone, "Papa! Always, keep clean!" Groaning, Iemitsu walked over to the can and picked it up, placing it on the pile of trash overflowing-snarling when instead from the added weight several other piece's of trash landing on the ground along with that cursed can.

And that is when his phone rang, he picked it up not bothering to look at the caller ID and greeted whoever it was in a curt tone.

"Sir, is there a problem? If there is let me know and I will aid you." From the deep, rough, italian accented tone, he was able to put a name to the voice, Pietro. He smirked, knowing how much the man preferred speaking in his home language yet spoke in japenese for the sake of his mission-keeping an eye out for his family and mafioso that discovered where his family was, dealing with them effectively.

His Hyper Intuition spiked, informing him of the whereabouts on one Pietro, grinning he waved in that direction, booming in a loud unnecessary tone, "Yo Pietro! Glad to know to know your fulfilling your duties to the best of your capabilities!"

On the other end, Pietro spluttered and Iemitsu's smirked widened when he noticed the bush approximately eight metres away shuffle, no doubt taken off guard by his voice and actions. He'd made it his self-appointed task to startle his subordinates, ensuring that they retained their sharp, well-honed skills.

"It's fine, I-" Abruptly he cut off, eyes widening as he remembered. His flames! They had a connection with Tsuna's flames. Hastily, he stated he had everything handled and ended the call-closing his eyes and taking a deap breath. He mentally searched for his flames-well the image he had created of his flames and seeing it, he placed his hands within and opened his eyes-now brown with a orange tint to them asking the orange flame to guide him to his son.

Running, as soon as the connection clicked, he was unaware that he had saved himself from bruises. Bruises that would have been given to him by a black haired, tonfa wielding, five year old-self-claimed carnivore and protecter of Namimori yes, he had saved himself from quite the unsuspected beating.

He is out of sight when the boy turned to face where he had once been standing, eyes narrowed at the trash spilt over the concrete. Unfortunately, (or not) one of the Sawada neighbours was caught walking past the trash and the carnivore taking quick steps, his black jacket draped over his shoulders flapping with his movements and tonfa's rising to the center of his chest, he zeroed in on his prey intent on teaching him a lesson. No littering in Namimori.

Pietro, still behind his bush winced at the cries of mercy, recognising the tonfa-wielding boy as the one who often patrolled the streets of Namimori, disciplining anyone breaking the rules. Damn, it would have been hilarious if his boss had gotten caught-slipping into that goofy facade of his and not raising a hand to defend himself, allowing the blows to connect with his body. Regrettably, he hadn't been able to keep his boss in that position for long otherwise it would have been him in the place of the other man. Though not that _this_ man didn't deserve a beating. For, from his observations he had noticed how the nearby neighbours acted at the sight of his boss's son-disgusting, truly disgusting-but he couldn't do anything about it. Being a watcher, his actions were very limited-his co-workers were the one's handling the real action, he just gathered information and reported. And this man was one of those neighbours. He dismissed an agonised scream, focusing his attention elsewhere.

He deserved it. (He sure as hell did, with the previous actions he had done before he got bitten to death.)

xXx

Still in the same position and crying-now sobbing, Tsuna rocked himself not even that tingly feeling able to calm him down.

A man in his early forties walking past paused, hearing soft wailes-no doubt from a child. Glancing around to comprehend where it was coming from his eyes landed on a few, tall shrubs lined up before the pavement. Walking over to them, he peered over the shrubs and caught sight of the child. Opening his mouth, ready to call out to the boy he stiffened, voice frozen when he noticed the familliar thick, spiky brown hair and clicking his tongue-he promptly walked away, making his way to his home.

It was the Sawada's boy. He didn't have a grudge against him but he was strange. Always staring as if he could understand everything around him and speaking as if he were an older child. He had such unnerving eyes too, it made a part of him shrivel up in abhorrence. He had made it a point to stay away from the child, making sure that his family and close friends in the neighbourhood stayed away from him too.

Having walked around a block and turning into his street, he twitched as a form rushed past him contuing to walk to his home-tsking at the trash laying around the bin but not stopping. It wasn't his mess-why should he bother picking it up? Who knows what had touched it?

He cried out when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, feeling his upper right shoulder flame up in pain. He turned, wanting to learn the face of his assailant-what audacity to attack him! Only when he did see his attacker's face, he could only let out a horrified scream.

xXx

Iemitsu came to an abrupt stop after running halfway round the block not even needing his Hyper Intuition to let him know where his son was-only his son could cry so softly.

Shoving himself past the shrubs, his heart painfully throbbed when it took in his son's huddled form. Falling to his knees next to his son, he pulled his boy into his arms clutching him tightly-never wanting to feel what he had upon learning his son had disappeared when he had been right there! "Oh Tsuna, I'm so glad I found you, I was so worried. Don't ever leave like that again!"

Tsuna clutched his Papa's t-shirt, now crying in relief. His Papa had found him! He could go home! Wait, found? Tsuna lightly pushed at his Papa, his cheeks flushed and stained with tears as well as his trousers near the knees. When his Papa looked at him, content and comfort in his eyes, Tsuna rubbed at the tears in his eyes and on his face-smiling. "Papa wins! Papa found me!"

Iemitsu let out a laugh, ruffling his son's hair well aware of what his son was trying to do by saying those words-ease him. Him! He wasn't the one that needed assurance, his Tuna-fish did-being only three years old and having gotten lost. He blinked when his son suddenly gasped, clenching his chest and Iemitsu remembered. Having a flame connection also meant, that when tracking a certain person, it would latch onto the residue left from the last connection and find a match. However, it was necessary for both flames to connect-to relax their flames and establish a connection on top of the last one.

He clenched his fist- he had to light up his flame as well as Tsuna's _now_ and ascertain their connection once more. He could wait but Tsuna's flames would lash out and harm their host, in an attempt to correspond to the flames calling out to them. It was one of the downsides to having a flame connection with someone-you had to connect the two flames, only then would the burning feeling end in the body of the person being searched for, otherwise their bodies would begin burning on the inside-damaging the inside of the body, slowly spreading before incinerating the organs.

Iemitsu had once seen the body of someone who had not had their flame connected in time and he _never_ wanted to see a body like that again-let alone Tsuna's.

"Tsuna, stay calm and don't ask any questions about what Papa's going to do, I'll explain everything later. Give me your hand."

Tsuna whimpered, his chest heaving at the burning sensation he could feel. The tingle in the back of his mind told him his Papa could make it go away. Without hesitating, despite what his Papa's tone implied, he reached out and placed his hand in his Papa's larger one. It was calloused yet warm and that warmth only grew, the feeling in his chest lightening and feeling as if he'd drank a large glass of water. Confused, he lowered his eyes and gasped at what he saw around their two hands.

Fire, a really strange, comfortable one that felt as if he had known it his entire life. There were two different colours-one an orange-gold and the other a dark, orange colour and both mingling, brushing against one other-they looked as if they were playing with each other.

The tingle in his mind whispered, that the orange-gold one was his and the dark orange one is his Papa's. He looked up at his Papa, questions in his eyes and ready to slip from his lips, then remembering his Papa's earlier words, he stayed quiet.

Ieimitsu sighed, having checked to see if there was anyone nearby, nobody had passed and being behind the shrubs had certainly helped. After re-establishing their connection, he called back his flame watching as both flames subsided-Tsuna's from not having anything coaxing it out, though that would change when he learnt how to control his own flame. He looked at his boy sighing even more heavily when he noticed the silent questions in his eyes-at least they remained unspoken.

He scooped Tsuna into his arms and made his way back out from the shrubs before speaking, beginning the walk back to their home, "Tsuna, what you saw just now wasn't any ordinary fire but special flames. Special flames that only a few people can use, though everyone has it." Pausing and looking over his shoulder and around his surroundings he continued, maintaining eye contact with his boy, "There are different types of those special flames. Seven different flames. I'll tell you more about them later, after we get home-Papa will tell you in his study room. And you can't tell Mama." At that his son opened his mouth-obviously against hiding what he'd been told.

He stayed firm in his decision, "No Tsuna, Mama doesn't know anything about my flames nor will she learn about yours-it would put Mama in danger." Tsuna's eyes widened at his Papa's words. His Mama could get hurt? No! He wouldn't let anyone hurt his Mama! With the desire he had of protecting his Mama, Tsuna's eyes turned orange-blazing at the thought of anyone hurting his sweet Mama.

The CEDEF leader frowned, not having wanted to say the previous, last few words but knew that his son would only understand if he explained how grave this matter truly is. Nana was unaware of his involvement in the Mafia and whilst he had sometimes imagined telling her, in hopes of not hiding anything from her, he knew that it wasn't the time to tell her. Maybe, after a few years, he thought-by that time Tsuna would be well trained with his flames and able to fight.

Speaking up again, he brought up the reasonings behind all the physical games, "It's why I make you run around the backyard and do all those excercise's. To train you, so that as you grow up you can control those flames and protect Mama when I can't. Even if I can, it would be nice to have my son by my side, fighting and protecting Mama with me. Do you understand?" Tsuna nodded, able to know that this was really important and like his Mama often said-he was _special_.

"I've also decided to start teaching you how to bring out those flames, when we go home we'll practice in the study room and when I'm not here, you can still practice but only where your Mama or anyone else can't see. You already know why you can't show Mama so I'll tell you why you can't show others. It's simple-they wouldn't understand. And people who don't understand things would be scared of it instead." He paused as they turned into their street, casting his gaze towards his son to figure if he comprehended what was being said to him. He knew what he was explaining wasn't something children would be able to understand, (unless they were brought up in the Mafia) smiling at the resoluted look in his son's eyes and how he was concentrated only on him, he finished the conversation.

"You will only practice a little. Your still young so too much training would make you tired and not be able to practice the next day. So one step at a time, okay?"

Tsuna listening carefully to everything his Papa said-felt his heart hurting when his Papa explained why he couldn't show people other people, including his Mama. Not being able to discern everything yet understanding the basics he felt sad upon learning that if people found out what he could do they would be scared of him. He wanted people to like him, he was aware that his neighbours avoided him, his Mama had explained the reason behind it too but he still felt sad. Shaking his head in agreement to what his Papa said, he spoke up.

"Papa." At his son's calling, he stopped just outside their home and turned his attention to his son, "I going to be Mama's hero." Iemitsu blinked, slightly taken aback by his son's words but his son wasn't done, "I going to save Papa too! And I going to save people from getting hurt!" Eyes widening, the CEDEF leader felt his heart beat faster at his son's words, respect blooming for his son, (that unknown to him would only grow as Tsuna grew) and out of the pride and love he had for his son, he nodded. "Just be careful to not show your flames."

His son beamed before a dull look took over his eyes, "Papa, I-Mama..." He cut his son off already realising what his son was implying-he should have been more mindful of his words, he reprimanded himself, "No, your Mama would never be scared of you, she loves you very much-Mama's already told you that your her precious boy and she tells you she loves you everyday." His words were firm and directly to the point, his tone only softening at his next words, "Even if your Mama did learn about your flames-she would never be scared of you, she will always love you Tsuna." It was why it was so easy to imagine telling Nana everything-she was so accepting of everything that it would make him fall in love with her all over again. "Now, lets go in, we've had quite the adventure today!"

His son regained the glow in his eyes-Iemitsu realising his son's eyes were still orange, internally groaned. He noticed that they appeared whenever his son was resoluted to do something-he was going to have to tell his son to be more careful about his eyes. On that note was his son even aware his eyes changed colours?

"Papa, can we try doing it now?" Tsuna asked, cocking his head to the side, the little bangs growing at the front of his head shifting with the slight movement. Iemitsu grinned.

"Why not?!" He shifted his son to his shoulders, legs hanging in front of his chest and marched towards the front door. Opening it, he hollered out a greeting, Tsuna's quiet voice echoing it-before proceeding towards his study. On the first floor, down the corridor and to the left-he flung open the brown coloured door and plopped himself into his black, swivelling chair after shutting the door. Taking Tsuna off his shoulders, he placed his son on his mahogany desk-mindful of any papers, files and left out stationary.

Tsuna sat, legs crossed, hands in his laps waiting for his Papa's instructions. He really wanted to learn how to use his flames, not only to protect people with it but because of what he had felt when his Papa had held his hand and showed him their flames. It had been warm. That _safesafe_ feeling as well as that _fuzzy_ feeling had appeared, the ones he often got-only this time, they had both came together and Tsuna had felt so complete as if his soul had been somewhere else all this time and upon discovering his flames, he was once again whole.

Iemitsu looked at his son, narrowing his eyes as his son suddenly clenched his fist near his chest-he was sure the pain from evoking their connection had ended.

"What's wrong Tsuna? Is your chest hurting?" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts at his Papa's questions blinked, he looked down surprised, he hadn't realised what he was doing! Flushing in embarassment, he shook his head.

"Then why were you holding your chest like that?" He got the feeling that the reasons behind his son's actions had something to with what they were going to do next.

Tsuna stared at his Papa before telling him, "I got that tingly feeling when I saw the flames on our hands but the fuzzy feeling came with it too. It felt nice." Iemitsu stared back, he knew the tingly feelings his son got was in fact his Hyper Intuition but this was the first time hearing about a _fuzzy_ feeling. "Tsuna, tell Papa about your _fuzzy_ feeling."

Tsuna smiled happily, glad to tell his Papa about the warm feeling that fluttered in his chest, "It's always warm and it feels as if it's dancing in my chest! I feel really good when it comes!" He said enthusiastically.

Iemitsu leaned back in his chair, right arm uprighted on the black leather arms taking in his son's words and putting them back together to fully grasp the meaning behind his son's words. A warm feeling in the chest, that felt as if it was _dancing?_ "When do you get this feeling, Tsuna?" His boy scrunched his face up-no doubt thinking. "I got it when Mama was sad!" ' _What?!_ ' He jerked forward in his chair, slightly startling Tsuna. His Nana was sad! No, Iemitsu had sworn to give all the happiness in the world to his beautiful wife-and she was sad! He had to rid her of that emotion! He pocketed his next self-appointed task away for later, right now he had to figure out that fuzzy feeling his son gets.

"Go on." He ushered.

Tsuna nodded, "I wanted Mama to be happy again so the fuzzy feeling told me what to do!" Iemitsu frowned, that sounded like his Hyper Intuition-he thought that had been the tingly feeling his song got. And now his son was saying the fuzzy feeling told him what to do? Did that mean it was his Hyper Intuition too? Perhaps his son had confused the two-he had gotten the tingly feeling first which had then been overtaken by the warmth of making Nana happy? His son voiced the rest of the description. "When I did what it told me to do and Mama was happy again, I felt happy too! And so did that fuzzy feeling! It made me feel warm all over!" Trying to think of the right words and then remembering the feeling he got when the flames had surrounded his and his Papa's hands, he went on, "It felt like how it did when our hands had flames around it!"

At the last sentence Iemitsu choked-felt like flames! Shit, that didn't mean what he was thinking right? He thought nervously. Had his son's flames been that strong from the beginning? Yes, he concluded with a grimace, not even needing to go through his memories of the times his son had evoked his flames. He took a deep breath, he had thought he could go easy with his son's training but with how fast and strong Tsuna's flames were evolving, he knew that he was going to have to teach his son control first, and as his son grew he was going to have to ensure that control remained intact-otherwise his son would most likely end up setting things on fire when his emotions got out of control. And with how emotional his son could be-it was going to be one hell of a task!

"Okay, I understand." At his words, Tsuna let out a shy grin relieved his Papa had understood.

"Now, to be able to produce your flames-you need resolve. Only if you have a resolve you can use your flames. The stronger your resolve, the stronger your flames will be."

He examined his son's reactions to his words, finding curiosity, determination and traces of confusion. He twitched- _god_ it was difficult to explain to his son. He'd never had to explain how to summon flames to any child and the children he did come across were already aware of how to utilize them or at least know what they needed to do to bring them out. He kept forgetting that his Tuna-fish was only three years old and so needed a more in-depth explanation-he was just so mature! But, he reminded himself, despite whatever maturity his son had-he was still just a child. A three year old child.

"Do you know what resolve is Tsuna?" His son bit his lip, shaking his head in the negative, an ashamed looking crossing his face.

"It's okay, there's no need to be upset. Your still a growing boy so it's only natrual that you'll take time to learn things. Besides, as you grow so will your flames! And you have so much growing up to do so, take your time-if you do things slowly, you'll be able to understand much more easier." At his soft, encouraging words Tsuna became more relaxed. Glad he had gotten through to his son, Iemitsu mentally patted himself on the back.

"I'll tell you the meaning of resolve now." Tsuna straightened up, paying close attention to his Papa's next words-after all he needed to understand the meaning, so he could use his flames to protect his Mama and Papa.

"Resolve is your determination to achieve or do something. It is a decision you have made and will see to the end of. Like when Mama wanted to cook a new recipe for Papa and even though she couldn't find some of the ingredients, she didn't say she couldn't cook it, instead she searched for the ingredients even though it took until early evening, before she found it. In the end she still cooked it for Papa, right?" Tsuna nodded, remembering how his Mama wouldn't stop-she didn't even watch any cooking shows that day!

" _That_ is resolve, doing something you may or may not be able to do, no matter how long it takes and never giving up!" The tone he used was one to inspire, mixed with a bit of his _Boss voice_. And the result, was Tsuna looking more encouraged and eager about learning. He lifted his right hand and formed it into a fist in front of Tsuna.

"My resolve is to protect my family," _and famiglia_ -he added in his mind, "to be able to save those who need protecting and to never give up in the face of any difficulty-always fighting them and doing my best to win," _and always winning_ , a small, smug voice said-it sounded eerily like his own, "and being a true man as well as keeping my word!" He finished with exaggerated splendour and the dark orange flame sprouting from his hand, contributed to it.

Tsuna stared in awe at the flame dancing in his Papa's hand. Now he knew for sure that the orange-gold one had been his! So this was what having resolve could do. Tsuna wondered if he could touch that resolve-after all, difficulty had a face and you could _keep_ words! He lifted his hand and shifted it closer to the flame only for his Papa's hand to stop him. He blinked.

"No Tsuna, you can't. My flame wouldn't hurt you because _I_ don't want to hurt you but you need to be able to bring out your own flames." Besides, if Tsuna had touched his flame it would have enticed his own out and here, he was trying to make Tsuna summon his own. Not only that, it would have-once again caused their flame connection to erupt.

"Show me _your_ resolve Tsuna!"

Tsuna swallowed, knowing that this was his first time and he would probably fail-he didn't want to disappoint his Papa. Even though his Papa had told him that he was growing and that he could do things as slow as he wanted-Tsuna wanted to show his Papa his resolve and _not_ fail. But the first thing he needed to do was know how to pronounce the new word he had learnt and so, he began practising quietly.

Iemitsu blinked when his son began muttering underneath his breath, he strained his ears to hear the words.

"Wesolvf, wesolve, resolvf, resolve..." He grinned, realising his son was familiarising himself with the word. And then the mutters stopped and Tsuna spoke up-lifting his own hand and making it into a fist,

"My resolve is to protect my Mama and Papa! My family! I want to help people and never give up until I've helped them! I want to be strong so I can fight with Papa and protect Mama!" As Tsuna said the words, he felt the tingle grow and the fuzzy feeling spread, he felt them connect and the result showed itself, wrapped around his small fist and flickering gently.

Iemitsu drew in a breath at his son's words, awestruck at the words leaving his mouth, then feeling pride like never before when he saw the flames licking at his son's hands. A sunset orange-it was beautiful, reflecting the determination in his son's words and his eyes-he noted, how they were the same colour, only his eyes held a lot more redness.

Tsuna smiled, giddy when he noticed the orange flames surrounding his hand. He'd done it! He'd shown his Papa his resolve! He looked at his Papa, glowing at the pride on his Papa's face, grinning Iemitsu lifted his own flaming hand, holding it closer to his son but careful not to touch them with one another. He could feel the connection their flames had, stirring at the familiarity of another flame they recognised.

xXx

Nana hummed as she washed the dishes, covering them in liquid before rinsing them one by one underneath the tap. They had a dishwasher but she only used it when there were too many dishes that needed cleaning. Otherwise Nana preferred washing dishes with her own hands-she was very paticular about keeping them clean. She paused in her humming when she heard her husband's yelled greeting, then her son's more hushed one before the sound of the front door slamming closed was heard, heavy footsteps trodding away. She blinked, hadn't the both of them been in the backyard?

 _'Ara, they must have gone out for a walk!'_ She thought. She hoped none of the neighbours had been around-she really disliked the way they looked at her Tsu-kun.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Nana returned her focus to cleaning the dishes, continuing to hum softly. After putting the last dish in the steel dish rack, Nana moved away from the tap drying her hands, before stepping towards the counter facing the window. She had some salad to make to complete lunch, as well as add the finishing touches to this evening's dessert-a strawberry cheesecake. She had started making it after they'd had breakfast at around ten, (It is the weekend) Iemitsu had then taken Tsuna out to play games, while she had started on the cheesecake. Checking the time and realising it had been nearly two hours since she'd left it to set in the fridge-she took it out and set it on the counter. After testing it's firmness, she added on the filling, she'd put it in the fridge while she tended to other work, having only taken it out over half-an-hour ago so it went back to room temperature, making it easier to spread-the filling consisted of soft cheese, icing sugar, vanilla seeds, coacoa powder and double cream. Being sure to spread it around the edges before bringing it to it's center using a spatula, she squealed in delight at the result, a creamy colour with swirls of brown.

Humming cheerfully, she placed it back in the fridge-she would top it with strawberries and strawberry puree and drizzle some chocolate on it too! Taking out a pack of mixed salads, four eggs-that were quickly placed on the counter-a pack of cherry tomatoes, fresh mushrooms and some packed ham. Placing them on the counter as well after shutting the fridge, she turned to an upper cupboard opening it and took out the sundried tomatoes and the ciabatta, (italian bread) Iemitsu had brought. Setting them next to the other ingredients, she began making her salad.

Eggs boiling in a pan over the stove as she washed the mixed salads, tore the ham into strips, halved the cherry tomatoes, finely chopped the sundried tomato and sliced the mushrooms, then set the cutting board to the side. After ten minutes of boiling the four eggs, holding the handle of the pan she poured out the hot water-mindful of the eggs. She filled the pan with cold water to let the eggs cool, keeping the pan in the sink. She mixed the ham with the salad, cherry tomatoes and mushrooms in a glass bowl. Turning back to the eggs, she took them out one by one peeling them and tossing the shells onto a set out unneeded newspaper. After she was done, she emptied the water in the pan before depositing the eggs back in them, rinsing them with water and leaving it there, she folded the newspaper and put it in the kitchen bin, then turned her attention to the ciabatta.

Removing it's packing, she halved the white, elongated bread placing one half on an oven tray-already prepared with a baking sheet and put it in the oven, twisting the dial to grill, the other half went back in it's packaging-closed tightly with a rubberband and put back in the cupboard. Whilst the ciabatta was getting toasted in the oven she cut the eggs into wedges on the chopping board, leaving them on it as she put the finely chopped sundried tomatoes in a small, plastic bowl before drizzling it with three tablespoons of ready-made salad dressing, mixing it well. Checking the ciabatta she smiled-it was ready. Getting a whole garlic, she cut it in half and quickly washed the dishes used to make the salad. Piling them onto the other dishes in the rack, she continued making her salad. The ciabatta was now cool, so she rubbed it against the cut side of garlic-for flavour, before cutting them into large square pieces. She tossed everything into the glass bowl, topping it with the eggs and crushed black pepper.

Her salad was done-meaning lunch was ready, Nana beamed.

She washed the remaining used dishes she hadn't been able to before adding them to the pile on the rack. My, she thought, I have quite the dishes to dry! But she would dry them later, first she had to inform her two heroes that lunch was ready. She left the kitchen and blinked, it was rather silent, usually when her husband and son were playing they made quite the noise. She moved towards the stairs, the pair were probably in Tsuna's newly decorated room. Just when she placed her foot on the first step, she halted hearing muffled voices. Taking her right foot off the step, she walked towards the muffled voices-she'd found her two heroes, they were in the study room.

She tiptoed silently, wanting to capture the father-son bonding moment, curiosity perking up when she heard her son's voice though only able to catch a few words, "-Help people-never give up-strong-I can fight-Papa-protect-Mama!" Oh! Her Tsu-kun was trying to protect her! And without doubt, Iemitsu was encouraging him, she thought with fondness. Wanting to witness the moment with her own eyes, so she could savour such a beautiful memory, Nana quietly twisted the door knob being careful to only poke her head in-she didn't want the two of them to discover she was watching, they would stop what they were doing and rush to her. Smile on her face she peered in on them and instantly the smile dropped, cold fear dreading within her when she noticed her son's hand on fire.

Scream at the tip of her lips, only clamped down when she noted another fire-this one blue and on her husband's hand, she felt her entire body freezing-her mind shutting down only regaining function at the spark of a memory, ( _'A light orange glow in her Tsu-kun's enclosed palm'_ ) holding her breath and ensuring her footsteps were still silent she closed the door quietly and walked back to the kitchen in a daze, only the image of her husband and son's hands on fire grinning at one another as if they were drunk in happiness.

Taking the dish towel off it's rail she began drying the dishes, contemplating what she'd just seen with a calm rationality-it wouldn't do well to be hasty and jump to conclusions without thinking it all out.

Her son and husband's hand had been on fire. The dark orange - almost red - coating her husband's hand had reminded her of the glow she'd seen in Tsuna's palm when Iemitsu had put his fingers in there. The memory of it triggered how her husband whilst taken off-guard hadn't been concerned whatsoever, instead he'd looked ecstatic.

Her son's eyes changed colours and he was somehow able to tell when danger would befall them. During a shopping trip-the one after Tsuna refused to go to Okinawa-she'd been dragged into a conversation about Okinawa. Stating in a cheerful manner that her family had planned to go but couldn't, she'd been taken aback when out of the three women she was chatting with, one of them told her it was good she hadn't gone, the weather had suddenly gone incredibly bad and a tsunami had hit Manza beach. Manza beach-the one Iemitsu had planned to take them to but couldn't because her Tsu-kun had refused to go.

Nana had kept these strange observations to herself, not telling anyone what she'd seen or believed from them but _this_ observation wasn't something she could keep to herself. She _wanted_ an explanation from Iemitsu. Her son had been talking about helping, fighting and protecting _to_ his father _regarding_ _her!_ She deserved an explanation! Tsuna is her son! And Iemitsu, her husband! And Nana damn well wanted to know what was going on in their lives-she refused to be left out! They were family!

She loved them. And she would always love them!

She dried the last dish and put it back in it's place, closing the cupboard with more force than necessary. She wrung the towel in her hands, trying to calm herself. It wouldn't do anyone well if she gave into her anger and barged into the study room, throwing questions and demanding answers. Regaining some of her patience-which she had a lot of, all stored up inside her from high school-she put the towel back in it's place and smiled. Though this smile had a very dangerous tint to it, nothing like Nana's usual smiles.

It was time to have a conversation with her dearest husband, Sawada Iemitsu.

xXx

And that's chapter 2! It's like 2:40am now so I'm gonna post this now before I get delirious and start typing up god knows what! *Throws hands in the air dramatically*

Review guys, I'm glad to know you like my story enough to favourite/follow it but I'd like it if you at least dropped a comment or opinion. It's nice to read reviews from readers-no matter how short or long they are! So please, review.

Rendez-vous la prochaine fois, les gars!

Nuria~


	4. Chapter 4

Un Cielo Eterno - A Eternal Sky. Translated from google and all language translations will be from there-apologies in advance, I don't mean to offend anyone.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's too awesome and while I can be awesome it doesn't reach that level of awesome.

Summary: Nono raised his hand, index finger outstretched ready to seal young Tsunayoshi's flames, only for his hand to be intercepted by a smaller one,"You can't, they're mine" and his breath hitches as his eyes meet resolved orange orbs.

Warnings: Overprotective!Guardians, Child!Guardians (for now), Flame!Mama-Bear!Nana, Strong!Smart!Tsuna and Reborn-'cause the shit he does and comes up with deserves a warning. Possible BAMF!Tsuna and BAMF!Guardians-because no child is able to create as much destruction as these are guys are going to!

Extra Warnings: This is being typed up on wordpad so please forgive me if there are any typos/grammer mistakes, I need to re-install Microsoft Word and it's going to take a while!

 **Lulumo:** The reason why this fic is going at a slow pace is because I want the readers to understand just how exactly Tsuna is developing. I want my readers to comprehend the deep familial bond Tsuna is going to be sharing with his family _and_ famiglia. And no there won't always be descriptions about cooking food-the reason why it was added in the last chapter was so that time would pass on Nana's side and it wouldn't be as if I just jumped straight to Nana finding about Iemitsu and Tsuna's flames. For some reason, I found it awkward to do so...Thanks for reviewing! You've left reviews for all the chapters so far! And I assure you, there will be more Nana badassness in future chapters! Thanks again and do keep reviewing! :-)

 **Korrd:** I totally agree with you. In fact one of the reason's behind the creation of this fic is because I wanted to have Tsuna be more closer to his father. In canon and in my eyes, it was as if Iemitsu was being portrayed as a lousy father but a dedicated Vongola mafia member. It was kind of depressing for me but I guess that's because I enjoy the prospect of close familial ties. I most certainly plan to make the female characters stand out more and as for Chrome, she won't be overshadowed by Mukuro but she will retain a strong bond with him, though this will extend to the other guys too. Nana will be an important figure in this fic - not only to get the plot moving along but also because she's going to be a Mama Bear. And I have many, _many_ plans regarding Nana. Thanks for reviewing! :-)

Thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows as well as adding me into communities! :-)

xXx  
Chapter 3 - Flame Training and the Mafia!?  
xXx

It is a warm morning outside despite the clouds that are dotted all over the sky and it is outside in the Sawada's backgarden that we find our growing sky - Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna smiled as his sky flames remained in a circular shape in his palms. Concentration and control were the two main factors in ensuring the shape maintained and it was something he had to keep. His Papa had told him that he had a vast amount of flames and so he needed to be able to restrain them otherwise they would be out of control, possibly injuring people around him - including himself. He didn't want that to happen.

He lifted his right hand and dissipated the flames in his left before with a childish glee he began tossing the flame inbetween his two hands. He grinned, playing with his flames delightedly, rocking on the heels of his feet. He was now five years old and had great control over his flame, after his Papa had told him what it meant to have flames and that there were seven different kinds: Sky, Rain, Storm, Lightening, Cloud, Sun and Mist. They all had special attributes to them as well.

The Storm flames are red and it's attribute was disintegration. They were highly offensive flames and anything that would touch it would decay or break apart. His Papa told him that storm flames could even disintegrate other flames! They were really dangerous! His Papa also stated that they were more than often the 'heart' of any attack. Tsuna didn't understand what his Papa meant by that but was able to realise that those with storm flames - having such a strong, offensive attribute meant that in a fight they were very reliable and very much capable of protecting someone. His Papa also went on to say that those with storm flames were the perfect distraction to ensure having time to plan the next moves in a fight. Tsuna didn't like that. Just because someone had storm flames and had the capacity of being an excellent distraction, it did not justify sending them to mislead anyone who was after them simply to buy time. If Tsuna ever met a storm user who could bring out his flames and wanted to be his friend, he would make it very clear to them that he wouldn't accept them trying to be a decoy or doing anything else just as foolish.

The Rain flames are blue and it's special attribute was tranquility. Therefore, it could subdue and pacify, these flames could weaken another flame user and stop any of the user's movements. It was more like water than flames! His Papa has sky flames and a second flame - rain flames and Tsuna found them to be incredibly fascinating. When he first began to manifest and train with his flames Tsuna, in his excitement had accidently lost control and natrually began panicking which only caused his flames to go out of even more control, and in an attempt to placate their user they began lashing out even more which had consequently ended up burning some of their lawn, a tree and the few clothes that had been out on the drying line. His Papa had put a swift end to his sky flames parade with a splash of his rain flames and then using the tranquil attribute to calm Tsuna down subsequently, soothing his sky flames. Tsuna had been awed at the sheer supremacy his Papa had over his flames. Upon expressing such, his Papa had grinned and told him that the secret to mastering flames was to accept them and work _with_ them. That rather than commanding, you should work with them as if they were your partner. After heeding to his Papa's advice, Tsuna found that yes, he now had better expertise over his flames and that it was so much easier to be able to use his flames and that however he felt would effect his flames and manifest the way he imagined them to. Unknown to Tsuna, Iemitsu had been gobsmacked at how quickly he managed to manipulate his flames which had been just before he turned four.

Then there are Sun flames, bright yellow - like the sun. It's distinctive trait is activation. They were able to encourage and improve the effeciency of any type of activity. Sun flames are also able to be used for healing and those with sun flames are perfect for supporting. They are able to heal and strengthen individuals. Unfortunately, it was this attribute that also obstructed sun flame users to fight directly in any combat. Personally, Tsuna thought those with sun flames are very lucky - for if they could materialize their flames then they would be able to heal their own injuries along with helping injured people recover. Frankly, out of all the flames the sun flame was perhaps the most useful one - able to be used for protecting their host and anyone else. Tsuna also - in a begrudging manner - admitted to his Papa that he wanted to be able to use sun flames too, so that he could heal his injuries after training. This, of course included his parents too and anyone Tsuna believed needed aid in recovering.

When his Papa began speaking about Lightening flames, Tsuna had been very sceptical. After all lightening seemed more like electricity, so how were they flames, and how did they appear when summoned? His Papa had understood Tsuna's confusion and began sweeping out any muddled thoughts out of his head by explaining what lightening flames could do. Apparently, lightening flames were perfect for defense and they could be ideal barriers. Though, lightening flames had a very offensive manner as well - they could be used by cutting something as if they were sharp blades and could also be used to eltrocute as if it was real electricity. To appease his curiosity, his Papa had told him that lightening flames didn't appear in the shape of flames, rather like lightening. That greatly lessened Tsuna's perplexity - which rose slightly when he discovered they were _green_. Secretly, Tsuna thought lightening flames were perfect for everyday use - if your electricity in your house was suddenly cut off then with a _zap_ you could bring it back! In fact, you wouldn't need to rely on any electricity company either! A great way of saving money.

The sixth flame are Cloud flames which were purple. Tsuna was absolutely taken with the attribute this flame had - propogation, a special trait that could replicate and increase any object. A mischevious part of Tsuna whispered how useful this flame would be, if Tsuna wanted to bring his own books from a library, he wouldn't have to check them out or return them, just copy it and walk off. Tsuna had very quickly crushed that idea and tossed it away because he would _never_ do such a thing and it was a wrong thing to do. His Papa informed him that with the ability cloud flames had you could in a fight cover a lot of space, therefore even cloud flame users could become a decoy. Tsuna was still against doing so but he did note that whilst storm flame users had to be there in person to be a distraction, cloud flame users didn't have to - they could just copy something that would slow down pursuers and carry on. Taking in that reasoning with a positive outlook, Tsuna agreed to an extent that the cloud flame attribute was very useful.

The Mist flame, Tsuna found a little mind boggling, he wasn't sure how he would react to someone with a flame like this. Mist flames - which are an indigo colour - had the characteristic of construction, and it was this special trait of mist flames that made it work well with illusions. His Papa said that mist flames had a weak offensive power but Tsuna disagreed. Mist flame users are illusionists and so with a simple well-placed illusion they could a trick a person's mind into believing anything they wanted them to and so, Tsuna thought mist flames are dangerous. It made him feel nervous to know that there are people in this world who were capable of tricking him into believing anything. At the same time though, Tsuna wanted to meet a mist flame user and get to know them, after all they are people with the caliber to decieve anyone. As such, Tsuna wanted to learn what it was like to be in the company of a person like that. A small part of him also felt sad for mist flame users, for if someone knew what having mist flames meant the user would be very quickly subjected to suspicion and accusations. They had the capacity to betray anyone's thoughts and manipulate their perspective on anything, it made Tsuna want to meet a mist flame user quickly and _prove_ that those with mist flames could be _trustworthy_ and _worth_ that trust.

As his Papa informed him, there were seven flames. After his Papa taught him what it was to have resolve and how important it was regarding flames, he explained these six flames before finally teaching him about his own. Sky flames are orange in colour. Out of all seven attributes it was the sky attribute that had the most propulsion power. The sky flames special attribute is harmony, it embodied a state in which there is neither contridiction nor any flaws and maintained a whole balance. Those who bore sky flames were exceptionally rare and often had a great insight. When it had gotten to this part his Papa had gotten a serious look in his eyes, telling him clearly what his _tingly_ and _fuzzy_ feeling was. His Papa called his _tingly_ feeling Hyper Intuition, which would hint to him when something was wrong or what he needed to do to make something right. His _fuzzy_ feeling is in fact his sky flames, his Papa told him that his sky flames were very strong and seemed to want to protect him. Tsuna felt his heart warm at those words. From then on, Tsuna didn't just consider his Sky flames to be flames rather he felt as if they were his friend and his Hyper Intuition made him think of those advisors that helped those in need. It made him happy to have those two special powers. They made him feel safe.

His Papa also mentioned that he too had sky flames and Hyper Intuition, though it wasn't as strong as Tsuna's. He was taken aback when his Papa declared to him that their Hyper Intuition was a gift from their ancestor. His ancestor had originally been from Italy but then he had travelled to Japan and settled there, his name was Giotto and upon moving he had changed his name to Sawada Ieyasu. He also had sky flames. As his Papa talked about their ancestor, Tsuna couldn't help but want to know more, unfortunately his Papa refused saying he would tell more when he grew to a more understanding age. Tsuna had pouted at that but knew better than to complain. Before his Papa ended the conversation, he had let Tsuna know that Giotto is in fact Tsuna's great-great-great-grandfather. Tsuna hoped that his Papa would show him a photo of Giotto one day after all he had inherited his Hyper Intuition from him and because of that power he was able to save his parents more than once. That night, before he went to bed he had whispered a silent prayer for his deceased ancestor and thanked him earnestly.

Futhermore, his Papa revealed to him that sky flames are told to be the most mysterious of all the flames. This excited him - he wanted to learn everything about his flames.

He stopped his flame throwing game and sat himself on the lawn, folding his legs and placing his hands in them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing his body and lulling himself into a meditative state. He searched within himself and internally smiled as he saw his flames, glowing a soft, warm orange, he ran his hands through the flame before opening his eyes. Hurriedly, he got up and walked over to the mirror laying two meters away before swiftly picking it up and held it up face level, staring in amazement at the colour of his eyes reflected in the mirror. His Papa had told him that when Tsuna either used his flames or Hyper Intuition, his eyes would change colours. Tsuna had been shocked to learn that and his Papa had made him stand in front of a mirror and summon his flames, where Tsuna discovered that yes, his eyes did change colours - from a dark-light brown to a golden sunset orange with red dotted in the middle. Still being a child, Tsuna thought his eyes looked _so_ much cooler when he was using either of his powers and there was also that calmness that took over him when he was in that state. His Papa made it clear to him that the reason for that was so that he could decide and judge things with a free, open mind that wouldn't be biased. Tsuna was glad about that - he hated being unfair.

He placed the mirror to the side and glanced at the wristwatch on his left hand - It is ten o'clock sharp. Tsuna nodded, time for physical training but first - he had to stretch and do a few excercises. And he did exactly that, beginning with his arms and then moving on to his legs at the same time he made sure to stretch his back. After doing so, he began his push-up's, completing twenty of them, he proceeded to do the same number regarding his sit-up's. After finishing those, he took a deep breath and began calming himself.

He took a stance, thirty centimeters inbetween his feet and breathed slowly. Eyes still a radiant, blazing-sunset colour, he raised his fists before going into the routine his Papa had drilled into him before he left. He swung his right fist forward and in a straight line before pulling it back, right fist resting beside the side of his stomach, imitating the action with his left, falling in the rhythm of right-left-right-left. Then doing his four direction punches and after repeating the actions for a full ten-minutes, he began incorporating the movement of kicking his feet in the air. He lifted his right leg, bending it in the air in an upside down 'L' shape before he slowly straightened that leg out, being sure to maintain his balance. Placing his right foot back on the ground he echoed the actions with his left leg. Then began his routine from the beginning, right punch-left punch-kicking his right leg in the air and then his left. The pace of his movements increased and now Tsuna could hear the low _whooshing_ sounds each time he moved his body. He took precaution in ensuring that each action was not stiff and that each transition flowed smoothly into the other.

He then added more movements. This time instead of doing straight high kicks, he started on his roundhouse kicks before they became roundhouse high kicks. Stopping and forming another stance - this time one leg in front of the other, he then jumped, spinned and completed a roundhouse kick in the air and fell into another stance, right leg bent forward and left stretched back, his right arm elongated and hand formed in a fist, his left hand at level with his stomach. He performed these kicks continuosly - never losing tempo. Now that he had completed his kicks - it was time to do it all together. He composed himself then began - punch, kick, high kick, roundhouse kick, roundhouse high kick, jumping, spinning and then kicking. He repeated them over and over again. To anyone who was watching they would have thought that Tsuna's entire body looked like a wave.

Happy with the speed of his movements he paused, feet standing close together and arms at his sides. He exhaled and inhaled, calming his erratic heartbeat and resting his body so that he could proceed to the next part of his training.

"Tsu-kun! Come inside now, it's lunch time!" At his Mama's calling Tsuna beamed, picking up the mirror laying a few meters away and rushing into the kitchen but not before taking his rubber sole, kung-fu shoes off and placing the mirror on the couch. He washed his hands, dried them before settling down at the table. And with a, "Itadakimasu" he picked up a club sandwich and took small bites out of it.

Nana smiled as her son ate still dressed in his karate clothes, she had been watching Tsuna's training and without a doubt he was managing his control over his flames perfectly. He was definitely getting better at his Karate and Taekwondo. She would call Iemitsu later to inform him that Tsuna's training is going well. She sighed softly behind her glass of water, remembering her conversation with her dear husband. As she had suspected, Iemitsu had been completely taken off-guard when she had breached the subject of the flames she had witnessed surrounding Tsuna's and Iemitsu's fists.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Nana examined both the male's in her life as they all sat at the table having lunch. She had decided to wait until later in the evening before she would begin interrogating her husband on everything he'd been hiding from her. If she was to say anything now then her Tsu-kun would be upset and whilst Tsuna too had hidden his flames - Nana's motherly instincts told her that it hadn't been long before he had discovered this_ power _of his. When Tsuna was finished eating, Nana noted the looks exchanged between Iemitsu and Tsuna before Tsuna nodded and walked off but not before smiling at her which Nana returned. She switched her gaze to her husband watching as he too finished his plate of food before complimenting her on today's lunch. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and Nana natrually blushed at the affection. Iemitsu walked out the kitchen stating he was going to be playing with Tsuna and Nana smiled allowing herself to fawn over the father-son bond they shared. The smile abruptly left her face and all traces of happiness vanished from her features as she once again submerged herself with the task of cleaning up to clear her mind._

 _From the way the two had behaved, it was clear that they had no intention of letting her know what had occured in the study room and what Iemitsu had been concealing for years. Because flames weren't just going to erupt like that - so no doubt there was a story behind the whole thing. A story which Nana had every intention of learning about. Iemitsu had most likely convinced her Tsu-kun not to tell her anything, for Nana knew that her son would never hide anything from her. This only added to the things she needed to discuss with her husband as well as her growing ire at things being hidden from her. Nana was now even more firm in her decision - as soon as Tsuna was asleep, she and her husband would be having a long chat._

 _That night she tucked Tsuna in with the love and care she did every night, smiling when Tsuna mumbled how delicious her strawberry cheesecake had been. Nana giggled, pressing a fluttering kiss to her son's forehead, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Mama made it with lots of love for you and Papa." With one last look at her adorable son, she turned to make her way out, letting out a small 'hmm' when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Blinking, she turned back to her son unfazed when instead of meeting brown eyes she met orange._

 _"Don't be angry with Papa. I don't like to see you or Papa sad."_

 _Nana's eyes widened at the words before she smiled. She cupped her son's face and in a soft voice whispered, "Mama's not angry with Papa, just a little upset. But everything will be fine, now go to sleep my little hero." Tsuna smiled, pleased to know that all would be fine between his parents. His hyper intuition - as his Papa called it - had been tingling again and when they had gone in the kitchen for lunch it had been ringing like an alarm when he saw his Mama's face. She'd looked happy but there had been an underline of sadness embedded in her eyes. He was glad to see most of it gone now and knew that tomorrow morning everything would be fine._

 _Nana once again tucked her son into bed, letting out a soft goodnight before proceeding to leave her son's room. Shutting the door silently and sighing as she took steps down the stairs. Her son's capability of knowing when something was wrong amazed her. Her sweet son - that's why it was so important to have this conversation because she wanted assurance that her son would be safe. The longer this conversation was postponed, the more ideas swarmed her mind attempting to make an explanation on behalf of her husband, which only unsettled her as they blew out of proportions._

 _She lingered at the door way of the living room, hesitating for only a brief second before walking in with steady, unwavering steps that stopped in front of her husband's form seated on the couch. She took a deep breath and called out to her husband._

 _Iemitsu blinked at her before gently tugging her onto the couch, he grinned at her, love and adoration written in his eyes. Nana allowed herself to be seated next to her husband, swallowing inaudibly as she squeezed his hands tightly and let them dangle inbetween the space of their two bodies. She had to do this. So the matter could be put to rest and Nana wouldn't have to feel that tiny betrayal she did, knowing her husband was hiding things from her and convincing her son to do the same. She opened her mouth about to begin her onslaught of questions only - her husband had something to say first._

 _"Is something wrong Nana? I noticed that you seemed a little withdrawn during lunch and dinner. If you have something on your mind, you can tell me. If there's a problem then we'll sort it out together." She felt her hand being clutched firmly as Iemitsu stared at her passionately, ready to tackle any problem for her. Warmth pooled in her stomach at her husband's dedication - if only he was this dedicated to sharing everything, like those flames. Upon remembering the reason behind the conversation they were going to have, Nana squeezed Iemitsu's hands again before speaking up resolutely,_

 _"Your right Iemitsu, there is a problem and you always take away anything that would bother me. I find it ironic, that this time_ you _are the reason I am feeling troubled." She watched Iemitsu's eyes widened, clearly taken aback at her words. As Iemitsu's mouth opened and closed as he tried to gather his own words to retaliate, Nana stopped him before he could by placing a hand on his mouth._

 _"I'm not finished Iemitsu, so please wait patiently until I do. This issue I have can only be diminished by_ you _anyway. The cause behind this trouble is that my husband is hiding things from me such as his profession and has also influenced my son to hide things from me too. This has made me very upset, at first when you began sending me postcards of you at work, I thought to overlook the absolute ridiculousness at some of the photos - she noted the brief grimace crossing her husband's face - thinking that perhaps you had your reasons. And with something I have witnessed today, I believe you_ do _have a reason. However that will not excuse you from the lies you have been feeding me and the things you have concealed. Allow me to tell you why I am so upset. This afternoon when I was done preparing lunch I thought to call out to Tsuna and you but when I heard your muffled voices, I was more excited to see the father-son bonding you were doing. I'm sure that you can comprehend the astonishment and terror I felt upon seeing both my husband and son's hands on_ fire _."_

 _She had been scrunitizing all the expressions that rested on her husband's face as she revealed the cause behind her discomfort, taking note of them. Bewilderment, apprehension, resignation and much to her surprise, a slight eagerness. Hmm, had her husband perhaps been waiting to tell her the truth behind his profession? At first he had seemed nervous when she mentioned the fire but was now calm and accepting of her accusations. Nana bit her lip at that, never wanting to use those words in the same sentance regarding her husband again._

 _She shuffled closer to Iemitsu, tightening her grip on his hand before staring at him with all the love she had for him and her son. She cupped his cheek with her left hand._

 _"I love you, Iemitsu. And I know that you reciprocate that love. So please, don't hide anything from me. Whatever that fire surrounding both your hands were - tell me all about it. I deserve to know Iemitsu. I am your wife and Tsu-kun is my son, I want to know what is going on in both your lives. Please tell me."_

 _She waited as her husband began considering what to say. Knowing that her husband was lost in thoughts she relaxed in the few minutes it gave as she knew he was spending them contemplating how to tell her the truth and lay bare the hidden facts._

 _"It is difficult to tell you Nana." She blinked and then sighed. So it was definitely something big, she concluded. Alright then, it was time to put her husband at ease._

 _"Iemitsu, I am your wife. As such, you shouldn't find it hard to say what's on your mind. Rather, without hesitating you should be able to tell me anything that's on your mind. I trust you Iemitsu. Don't make my trust and faith falter in you because of second thoughts. No matter what it is, I will always love you and Tsu-kun - and I will never judge you."_

 _"I know. It's why it was so hard all these years to not say everything. And you are right, we share a conjugal relationship as such, nothing should be hidden between us. The reason for my hesitance is because I don't want anything to change. I am not a construction worker - the job I have would involve you and Tsuna getting in harm's way, simply because you are my_ family _."_

 _Nana's breath hitched in her throat at the insinuation in those words. Definitely something big, she pursed her lips. Iemitsu looked at her again and she nodded to let him know he should go on. She sensed how her every reaction was being observed and honestly, it didn't surprise her. Whilst others thought her husband is an idiot - Nana knew he was far from one, he had a lot of intelligence in those eyes of his as if he'd seen the whole world and more._

 _"That fire that you saw isn't any ordinary fire. It's a flame that every living being has - refined from their very life force and there are seven different types. It resonates with emotions which is why some people see it as a battle aura but it isn't. Flames are very alike to actual flames - they even have attributes of their own. As I said before, there are seven of them - each have their own colour and their named after seven phenomena's in the sky - the sky itself, rain, sun, storm, lightening, cloud and mist."_

 _Her partner went on, describing the special trait of each flame. The more Iemitsu spoke of it, she recognised the light in his eyes and the tone of his voice. Iemitsu's job, without a doubt involved these flames and the tone of his voice was reverant. Nana could tell that whatever her husband's job was about, it involved the use of these flames and he also knew many people who knew about these flames. Seeing as Iemitsu himself could summon these flames - it meant that his co-workers could either use these flames or knew about them. It didn't take long for her to understand the importance of these flames._

 _Iemitsu stopped talking, simply staring at her and trying to gauge her reaction to everything he had said so far. After all, the things her husband had said would be considered supernatrual and most people would scoff and turn away. But Nana isn't amongst those most people._

 _"You said, that every living being possesses one of these flames. Which flame do I possess Iemitsu?"_

 _Her husband jolted where he was sitting, completely suprised at her straightforwardness though not for long - a grin stretched across his face._

 _"You have sun flames...I know I said that every living being has a flame but there are few people in this world who have more. Your one of those people - as am I. Your main one is sun flames and your secondary one is rain. I wasn't really surprised when I discovered that. By nature your a calm and accepting person. You have a really cheery nature and when I return from work and come home to your smile - suffice to say, I know I have my own special sun to greet me."_

 _Nana smiled at the sheer, devoted love she felt pouring from Iemitsu's words._

 _"I possess sky flames and like you my secondary flame is rain, Tsuna has sky flames."_

 _She had sun flames_ and _rain flames. Meaning that if she was able to bring out her flames, like her husband and son then she would be able to heal any injuries they got. She wouldn't feel that tightening in her chest whenever she saw plasters on her son from whenever he would trip or fall. If her son was scared then using her rain flames she could soothe him. She would talk her husband into training her, she decided but first, she had to get Iemitsu to confess what exactly his job entailed and why she and her son would be endagered simply because they are his family. Based on how it had been worded, her husband could be in the police force, involved with the millitary or he was a CIA agent. She crossed the first two out because if it was any of those, Iemitsu would have told her straight away and irrespectable of the travelling policemen_ / _millitary workers did, Nana doubted it involved going_ all _over the world and travelling as much as her husband did within a week. He could be a CIA agent but if he was, then he wouldn't have hesitated as much as he had before speaking to her._

 _Meaning, her husband is involved with the underworld - the world of criminals. And it was back to confession time, she mused._

 _"What does your job entail you to do, Iemitsu?" Yup, definitely involved in the underworld, she thought, upon witnessing the grimace and brief panic that flickered in her husband's eyes. When Iemitsu remained silent, struggling to tell her what she had already put together, she decided to intervene and put an end to his obvious conflict._

 _"Your involved in the world of criminals." She stated, in a matter of fact tone._

 _Iemitsu jerked, spluttering and blabbering half-hearted excuses that Nana could barely make out. She ceased her spouse's unflattering display by clapping her hand on his mouth._

 _"Don't make excuses. I've already figured it out and I expect you to tell me everything. I won't judge you Iemitsu. I love you and I know that there_ must _be a reason for you to be involved with criminals. This isn't just about the two of us now - we have a son and we're both responsible for him."_

 _Iemitsu leaned back, ruffling his hair and taking slow breaths before he spoke up, "I'm not involved with small-time criminals Nana. I'm in the mafia and part of the most dominating mafia family - the Vongola famiglia. I stand in a high position where I have weekly meetings with the boss. I am the leader of CEDEF which is a secret intelligent organisation that is independent from Vongola, in italian CEDEF stands for Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia which means External Advisors of the family. The CEDEF is a very important part of Vongola, especially during any crisis - I become the second-in-command and CEDEF merges with the main Vongola. To sum it up - CEDEF is basically the 'second' Vongola."_

 _And that's why Iemitsu had been having second thoughts on telling her, she realised. To be so high up in the mafia and allied with the strongest mafia family, it's no wonder there are chances she and her son could get hurt or kidnapped. Anger rose at just the thought of her son getting abducted - she had to do something._

 _"Iemitsu. I honestly am not sure how I should react upon learning how deep you are into this. But I do know one thing - I want my son safe and if possible, I want you to be safe too. I know that with how closely affiliated you are with this Vongola family, you have no intention of pulling back. Just clear one thing up for me - will our son become entangled with Vongola?"_

 _"He's already involved Nana." Iemitsu said quitely._

 _Nana abruptly stood up and pinned a sharp, calculating gaze on her husband,_

 _"Elaborate." She demanded._

 _Her other half did exactly that. Informing her that the Vongola famiglia had been started by his great-great-grandfather, though not as a mafia family but a vigilante group - to protect the towns people and everyone he considered precious. Eventually, they became famous and the once vigilante group became the Vongola famiglia. He went on, giving her a brief insight on the Vongola history and each boss that served the family. So there_ had _been a story behind all of it, a small part of Nana thought triumphantly._

 _Iemitsu too stood up and faced her, his gaze narrowed and tone somber,_

 _"Tsuna is the great-great-great-grandson of Giotto and my son. He has familial blood ties to both the founder of Vongola and the current CEDEF leader -me, because of these bonds - Tsuna is also a candidate for being Vongola Decimo as such, he has the choice to fight with the other candidate's to be Decimo. And I, being the CEDEF leader and consequently the External Advisor hold half of the Vongola rings - I have the same voting power the current boss, Nono has when it comes to deciding who will be the next heir, if we disagree there would be a battle between the two candidates. The next boss is decided when one of them emerges victorious and reunites the half Vongola rings."_

 _"Tsuna is a nominee for Vongola Decimo." Iemitsu repeated pointedly._

 _Nana collapsed onto the couch, elbows on her knees and face buried in her hands. Her body quivered as she tried to hold back her tears but they still spilt. She wanted her son safe! To live a happy life! But...could she even keep her son safe? Could she ensure that no matter what, her son would always be happy._

 _No, she could only do it up to a certain point. Life is filled with up's and down's and in her zealousness to see her son happy and safe - she would be snatching a part of his growth from him._

 _Tsuna is already able to bring out his flames - it is a fact that can't be denied, she told herself firmly. The only thing she could do is assert, that her son would have a safe future in which he would be capable of protecting himself and have the means of being able to do so - in this case, his flames._

 _A hand gently pulled at her wrist. She lifted her head, eyes glossy with tears meeting Iemitsu's as he kneeled in front of her, brushing away her tears and cupping her face._

 _"If everything was in my hands I would never bring Tsuna into Vongola but this goes back a little over a hundered years, it's impossible for me to do anything. I promise that I will always keep you and Tsuna safe and I have no intention of linking Tsuna to Vongola more than he already is."_

 _She pondered over her husband's words. This promise of his - how much weight did it truly have? He had already made it clear that Tsuna was irrevecobaly tied to Vongola. It didn't take long for her to decide what promise she_ actually _wanted from Iemitsu._

 _"I don't want that promise. You've protected us all this time and at the same time kept us in the dark. Tell me Iemitsu, am I and Tsu-kun better off not knowing what could happen or are we better off knowing what can happen and have the means of being able to deal with it?"_

 _Iemitsu didn't even hesitate in replying, "The latter." Nana smiled, understanding that Iemitsu had already realised what she is insinuating and is all for it. She placed her hands on top of the love of her life's hands and leaned into his right hand._

 _"We'll be discussing this with Tsu-kun tomorrow morning."_

 _Iemitsu sighed knowing all too well that he wasn't going to be able to change Nana's mind and simply settled for kissing his wife._

 _It felt good to have everything out in the open and off his chest._

 _\- End Flashback -_

Together, as parents they explained everything to Tsuna - not going into extreme detail regarding the mafia but enough so he would understand the weight of the situation and the necessity of training. Though, her son is turning out to be just as observant as she is, with the knowing look that had graced his eyes yet just like her remained silent and kept it to himself.

She'd also managed to convince Iemitsu to teach her how to use her flames. On that note, Iemitsu had informed her about flame connections, enlightening her to the fact that he'd made one with her when they had begun dating and that the _glow_ she'd witnessed in the hospital had been Tsuna making a connection with him. He described it as a tingle and Nana remembered squealing in happiness when she thought back to the tingle she'd felt upon cradling Tsuna in her arms.

Nana, with her resolve to see her son safe and happy had been quick to summon her flames and now she is able to use her sun flames to rid her son of any injuries - minor of course, though she wouldn't settle until she could heal severe injuries. She is still getting used to her rain flames but was successful in using it when Tsuna had been terrified by the barking of one of their neighbours dog and had come running home into her arms. Nana had been enraged but kept calm - her son would always be first priority. It filled her with dread at the concept of her son or husband coming home one day with serious wounds but Nana wants to be prepared for everything that could be thrown in their way. So, whilst her son and husband would fight she would be there when they turned, ready to heal their injuries.

That didn't mean she would only be watching, oh no, Nana had trained and could now wield a gun and having learnt karate when she had been in high school went on to learn taekwondo. She also found out she is very proficient with knives - perhaps from spending so many hours in the kitchen? She didn't dwell on the reason - it is simply another skill to aid her in protecting her family.

After their discussion with Tsuna, Nana informed Iemitsu regarding the whole neighbourhood's treatment to their son. Iemitsu had been displeased and instantly set himself to the task of keeping their son away from the scornful looks and despicable behaviour. The backgarden now had a ten' ft fence, this way any training their son did would be away from the prying eyes of those who looked for an oppurtunity to spite their son.

Tsuna had finished his lunch and Nana watched as he put his dishes in the sink, washed his hands and headed back to the garden to continue with his training. She wasted no time in repeating the previous actions her son had just done before standing next to the table, waiting. Ten seconds later, the light footsteps of her son filled her ears and she watched his form appear, a shy, expectant look on his face. She reached her hand out and Tsuna placed his hand in her's. Both of them, silently called upon their flames and watched as they erupted establishing their connection.

xXx

Iemitsu paced in his office, a nervous expression on his face.

Why did this have to happen now? He wasn't ready! He plopped into his chair, a whining noise leaving his mouth.

He looked towards the phone - just one call is all he has to make. His gut feeling, fatherly instincts and his hyper intuition were all insinuating the same thing.

His son's life is going to change.

He rested his hand on the phone, he had to let Nana know. And so he picked the phone up and dialed his home number in Japan. He swallowed, unsure of how his wife would react to the news and prepared himself for the worse thing his wife could ever do - give him the silent treatment and not bless him with her smiles or cooking.

His breath hitched as Nana answered, her sweet voice ringing in his ears. He briefly wondered if it would still sound that sweet after he told her _this_ news.

"Nana, my boss - Nono, is going to come to Namimori. He said he wants to see Tsuna."

xXx

Done! I was wondering when I'd be able to post this! And there you have it! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you were expecting, since it's more of a filler chapter. But the plot is moving and the real action will be coming soon.

The guardians will be making their appearences one by one, so do look forward to it! I'm open to any suggestions you have - I already have it planned out but there's no harm in being able to add more, right?

Hope you guys liked the chapter!

...Zhídào xià cì ~


End file.
